New Girl
by Lil Leif
Summary: This new school really sucked. I mean, come on! No girls' soccer team? What kind of people are they anyway? No choice but to join the boys' team then... Hey, who's this? Oh look a cute guy... And another one... Oh and look here's one more! Ooh and another! I can already tell I'm going to have my hands full this season.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel much more confident about this story now that I have a clear plan. Enjoy!**

New town, new school, new people. I sighed as I thought of the hell that awaited me on my first day of school. The last time I had been a student had been in the sixth grade and the teacher made me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself. I had been completely mortified. Luckily, I had quickly made friends.

This was a little different, however, because I was entering into my junior year as a new student. Cliques had already been formed long ago and it would be hard for me to get accepted into one of them.

For my outfit I decided on some khaki Bermuda shorts and a blue v-neck t-shirt.

My mom had prepared a feast for me, but my nerves prevented me from eating very much. She looked a little nervous about her first day at work so I made an attempt to reassure her. "I'm sure your new coworkers will love you, Mom."

I'd never known anyone who didn't like my mother. The people who used to work with her all spoke very highly of her. My mom was just one of those people you couldn't help but like.

"Thanks honey. Are you ready to leave for school?" she asked me.

Yes, I was 17 and my mom was giving me a ride to school on the first day.

"Yeah, Mom." I replied.

When we reached the school we both looked around at all the kids walking around. Many girls were squealing and throwing their arms around fellow classmates and exclaiming how long it had been since they'd last seen each other.

I grabbed my backpack and slipped out of the car. "Bye, Mom. See you tonight." I said, giving her a wave as I started to walk away.

"Have a good day!" she called after me. I lifted my hand up without turning around and headed into the school.

The first day was just as horrible as I expected. Every. Single. Teacher made me stand in front of the class and tell them about myself. Teachers here must have a sadistic streak.

At lunch I decided to eat on the quad under a tree that didn't appear to have anyone around it. I had never been particularly good at making friends. I didn't really mind being alone though. I was used to it as I was an only child.

Finally though, the day was over and I could go home and relax away from prying eyes.

Since it was such a beautiful day, I decided to walk home. It was a quick walk, only about fifteen minutes and I had a good time looking at the scenery around me.

When I got home, I decided to go ahead and get my run over with. The night before, I had figured out a route around town that was roughly four miles. I had memorized the route and I was eager to see more of Konoha.

As I ran around, I recognized some of my classmates. They all gave me curious looks from their cars but I ignored them as best as I could. I was in the zone. My running zone.

I was nearing a gas station so I decided to stop and get a drink. As I was reaching in the fridge for a Gatorade someone came up beside me.

"Sakura, right?" they asked.

I looked up and realized it was one of my teachers from school.

"Um, yeah. Mr… Hatake?" I ventured.

His eye crinkled and I supposed he was smiling under that ridiculous mask of his. "Correct. I saw you running earlier and I was wondering if you have thought about playing soccer for Konoha High." He said.

I tilted my head as I regarded him. I had played soccer at my old school and I had really enjoyed it, but I had been nowhere near the best.

"I thought Konoha High didn't have a girls' team?" I asked.

"We don't; not enough girls have ever wanted to play, but if you wanted to you could join the boys' team." He explained.

"I see… but I really don't think I have the skill to play on a boys' team." I said. I didn't want to be made fun of, or just a pity case.

"You have the endurance and that's all I ask for. Everything else we can teach you. Have you ever played soccer before?" he inquired.

"I played forward at my old school. I wasn't very serious about it; I only thought of it as a hobby." I replied.

"Well at least you have experience and know how to play the game. Please consider coming to practice tomorrow right after school at the north track. We would love to have you." He said.

"I'll think about it." I told him.

"Great. See you in class." He said and then walked away.

Shaking my head, I went to the cash register to pay for my drink. I might just go to the practice tomorrow and check it out.

I left the gas station and started the long way home, contemplating the possible outcomes of going to soccer practice. Any way I looked at it there were only good things that could happen.

In the end, I decided to give it a shot. What was the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**I see I have one review. Very nice, very nice. Thank you, oh, first reviewer! I'll hold you forever in my heart ****… Just kidding, but thank you anyway.**

It had been a few weeks since I had joined the soccer team. Everyone seemed to get along with me perfectly… as long as their name wasn't Sasuke. He still seemed to hate me. Nothing I said or did seemed to change his mind about his opinion of me.

Our first game was scheduled today and I was completely ready. I never got pre-game jitters. Besides I was playing a bunch of boys; how hard could they be?

Neither one of my parents could come to my first game as they were both to "busy." I was used to it though. The last season I had played soccer the combined time that the two of them spent at all my games was about an hour…. between the two of them. I sure felt loved.

"Now, I want all of you to do your best out there. These guys are pretty tough but you guys have what it takes. Alright, my starters are…. Let me see here…. Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Sakura, Now go out there and get em'." Kakashi said. After his pep talk he pulled me aside and said "Now, look, Sakura. I want you to be careful out there. These guys are a bunch of jerks. Every time we play them they get a bunch of fouls. Now if one of those boys hurts you I want you to tell me, ok? Don't be afraid to show it. You may be excellent at soccer but if you get hurt I want to know right away."

"Will do, Kakashi-sensei." I said, and then went to join my teammates.

The game started quickly. Neji was in the goal, Kiba and Lee were on defense and Sasuke, Naruto, and I were on offense.

In the first five minutes we managed to score two goals. "Why are they going easy on us?" I heard Sasuke mutter. "Because they see that we have a girl on our team; they're holding back." Naruto replied.

"Good. More goals for us that way." I said to them. Naruto looked a little embarrassed that I had overheard their conversation. Sasuke, however, just looked at me. I sighed. I wondered what I had done that had made him hate me so much. Was it because I was better than him at soccer? Maybe…. but this seemed personal.

Soon there was only a minute left on the clock. We were down one point. I could see the stress in Sasuke's eyes about that point. The ref blew the whistle, signaling to begin playing again. The boy that was in front of Sasuke sneered at me. In fact, the whole team was watching me with a certain… hunger in their eyes. I shivered. What weirdos.

Sasuke kicked the ball and I ran after him. The boy in front of me tried to grab my arm. I dodged him and kept running. No way was I going to let a few boys do better than me.

"Sasuke!" I yelled trying to get his attention. He had two of the defensemen on him while I was completely free.

We locked eyes and he kicked it up and over the heads of the people that were guarding him. I let the ball hit my chest and let it roll down my body until it hit the ground. Then I ran with it.

Nobody could keep up with me. I was, after all, very, very fast. The goalie's eyes widened as I came closer. I stopped right in front of the goal. Everyone else was at least 5 feet behind me. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I kicked the ball as hard as I could at the net. The goalie didn't even move to stop it, which was good, because if it had hit him it probably would've left a good sized bruise.

All of a sudden something ran into me from behind. I went flying. I put my arms out to catch myself. I landed on the ground hard. I struggled to catch my breath. When that douche bag had hit me all the air had gone out of me.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" I heard Naruto yell as he ran over to where I had fallen. He helped me up and I dusted myself off. I took a deep breath. It felt good to breathe again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got the breath knocked out of me." I reassured him.

"…sir! It was an accident. I didn't see her there!" I heard someone say. I turned around to see who was talking.

"Accident or no accident she still gets a penalty kick." The ref said. The boy he was talking to had light brown hair and green eyes. His hair looked so gelled down it didn't look like it moved at all. He glared at me as the ref made his way over to me.

"Miss, you get a penalty kick." The ref said to me.

"Ok." I replied. I went to the place where I would kick and waited for the ball. I saw Kakashi talking to the ref. The ref nodded and said something to which Kakashi nodded and then sat down on the bench with the rest of the team.

The ref then came over with the ball and placed it carefully in front of me. He stepped out of the way. He looked at me and said "Whenever you're ready." I nodded.

I took a few steps back and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to calm myself. My heart was pounding and I took a few deep breaths to regulate my breathing. Then I was ready.

I opened my eyes and started running towards the ball. I swung my foot back and kicked the ball as hard as I could. The goalie looked afraid as the ball came hurtling towards him. He leapt for it anyway. It just brushed his fingers and then it hit the ground.

My team went wild. Everyone ran over to me and tackled me to the ground. "You did it!" They all yelled. When they were done with that they helped me up and led me over to where Kakashi was.

"I want everyone to know how proud I am of them. You all did very well. Good job on scoring us the winning goal Sakura. How about we go out to eat at DQ in celebration of our first win this season?" he asked the team.

There was a bunch of Yeah!'s.

"Alright, everyone tell your parents to bring you to DQ. I'll see you guys there." Kakashi said. He strode off.

I walked over to where Sasuke was pulling off his cleats and putting on his regular shoes. "Um, Sasuke?" I asked him.

"Let me guess. You want a ride to DQ? Well then I guess the answer is yes, considering you saved our asses today." He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Hn." Was all he said. What was that supposed to me? Was it closer to a yes or a no? Or maybe it was a maybe….

I was just about to open my mouth to ask him what that meant when he said "Let's go. Wait, change your shoes. I don't want to get any dirt in my car." He said. I sat down on the spot he had just vacated and dug through my soccer to find the extra flip flops I always kept in there. I found them and pulled them out. I bent over and started to untie my left shoe. The knot was really tight and I had to pick at it for like five minutes before it would come undone.

"You take too long." Sasuke said before he kneeled down beside me and took my right foot into his lap and started working at the laces. I froze for a second and then continued working on getting my shoe off. Sasuke's fingers kept brushing my ankle, every time that happened I would always get these weird tingles. They felt good… but I knew he wasn't doing it on purpose.

When both my feet were bare I slipped them into my flip flops. We walked to Sasuke's car. All of a sudden Kiba ran up to us and said "Ok, listen. Neji can't come because he has to see his uncle for something, and Gaara and Kankuro have to start heading home because you KNOW how far they live out in the country. Lee can't come because apparently he's having family night tonight. Shikamaru doesn't want to go to DQ because he thinks it's a drag. Naruto can't go because he got banned from DQ because he threw his ice cream at the cashier that one time. Choji's broke and I can't go because I have to give Akamaru a bath tonight. Sorry guys. I'm pretty sure Kakashi can still go though." Kiba looked out of breath once he said that.

"That's ok. Maybe another time then." I said, smiling at Kiba.

"See you guys Monday then." Kiba said waving.

Sasuke and I walked to his car in silence. I could tell Sasuke was thinking about something by the way he was just glaring into the air.

We put our bags in his trunk and then got into his car. Sasuke put the key in the ignition and turned on the car. Immediately, music blasted from his speakers. I winced and turned the volume down a little bit. Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3 was playing. I started singing along.

"Don't trust a hoe! Never trust a hoe! Won't trust a hoe! Cuz' the hoe won't trust me!" I sang.

I looked over at Sasuke. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Are you laughing at my awesome singing skills or my mad dance moves?" I asked him. Ok, I'll admit it sometimes my body moves of its own accord when I'm dancing. I think it could possibly be a disease.

"Both." He said and then dissolved into a fit of laughter. I laughed along with him. I realized that Sasuke had a really nice laugh. It made me want to hear it more often.

"Why don't you laugh more often?" I asked him when we had managed to calm ourselves.

He shrugged. "I guess I just don't find that many things funny."

"That's a shame. If I had a laugh half as nice as yours I'd be laughing all the time just to hear it." I blurted out. I blushed and slapped my hand over my mouth.

He glanced over at me and said "You think I have a good laugh?" I just nodded. It would be safer if I didn't say anything. Lest I admit how much about him I liked. Ok now I sounded like one of his annoying fan girls.

But seriously? What girl COULD resist Sasuke Uchiha? I mean he was like the most popular guy at school, played my favourite sport, was actually good at that sport, got kickass grades, and his killer looks might have been a part of it too. That sexy spiked black hair that looked _so _soft, the type of hair that just begged to be touched. Plus those dark eyes of his that looked like they could see right into your soul. He really was beautiful.

Speaking of beautiful…. Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney came on. I sang this one to Sasuke. He seemed to find this amusing.

At the end of the song we pulled into the DQ parking lot. Sasuke's phone started ringing. He picked it up. "Hello?" He listened for a few minutes and then said "I understand. We just pulled into the parking lot. *sigh* I guess we'll just eat anyway. Ok well I guess I'll see you Monday." And then he hung up.

He sat there for a moment before he said anything "That was Kakashi he said he couldn't come. He never really gave a reason…. All of them bailing? That seems…"

"Really coincidental?" I filled in for him. "Yeah." He said looking at me.

"You wanna head in?" I asked him.

"Might as well. We're here aren't we?" he replied. We got out of the car and headed into the DQ. There wasn't a line so we went right up to the counter. I looked at the menu. "Do you just have regular chocolate ice cream?" I asked the girl behind the counter.

She wasn't looking at me. She was looking over my shoulder a something. I turned around and saw Sasuke there. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"Hey." I said, snapping my fingers in front of her face. She blinked and looked at me a little dazedly. "Do you have any regular chocolate ice cream?" I repeated.

"Um… I guess so. Does your friend want something?" she asked me hopefully. I looked at Sasuke over my shoulder and winked before I said "Do you want something, sweetheart?" Sasuke looked a little surprised but then just mutely shook his head.

"Just the chocolate ice cream please." I said giving the girl a smile. She was glaring daggers at me now. I just let my smile widen.

She punched the order into the cash register. "1.57." was all she said. I handed her two bucks and waited patiently for her to give me my change.

After I finally got my ice cream Sasuke and I went and sat down in one of the booths.

"Can I try it?" Sasuke asked me when I was in mid-lick. I stopped and stared at him for a second. He held out his hand for my cone. I finished my lick and then said "Sure I guess… just don't get your slobber all over it I don't want to catch you disease." (Not that I wouldn't mind getting his slobber in my mouth….)

Sasuke just smirked and then took the cone from my hand. He licked almost all the way around and the handed it back to me.

"So what was that about earlier?" he asked me.

"Oh, you mean at the cash?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Please Sasuke. That girl was totally one step away from jumping over the counter and attacking you with her mouth. I had to save myself from that image if not you from the shame." I said. He just gave me a blank look.

"You mean you didn't notice her looking at you like a piece of meat?" I asked him in shock.

He shook his head. "Hmm. You have bad observation skills then." He opened his mouth to say something but I-having finished my ice cream- said "Hold that thought. I have to pee." Then I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I quickly relieved myself and washed my hands. Then I went back out to where Sasuke was. I saw a few boys standing around our booth. Sasuke was one of them. I went to stand beside him.

"Sasuke?" I asked him looking up at him, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just talking to these guys." He said. I looked at them. All of them were on the team we had just played against. The leader seeming to be the guy with the hair that didn't move.

"Who's this Sasuke? Your girlfriend? I saw her play tonight. She was way better than you guys. She should be playing on our team." The guy with the stiff hair said.

"Actually, yes. I am his girlfriend. This was our celebration for WINNING against you guys." I said putting my arm around Sasuke's waist. I could feel how tense he was, although you wouldn't have been able to tell if you weren't touching him.

The guy with the hard hair looked between the two of us. "I don't believe you. Prove it."

Sasuke and I realized what this guy was asking us to do at the same time. We looked at each other. There was an apology in his eyes.

He put his hands on either side of my face. I closed my eyes just as his lips touched mine. I lifted my arms up and put them around his neck. I knotted my fingers into his hair. It was just as soft as it looked. He gently bit my bottom lip. He tasted like chocolate.

He was the one that pulled away. He looked at the jerk with hard hair and said "Believe us now?"

The jerk was seething but then he seemed to grow calm. "Yes, but," here he looked at me, "if you ever get tired of this poser come find me." He smiled as if he was actually attractive.

"In your dreams. Besides if I tried to run my fingers through your hair they'd probably get stuck and I'd have to deal with you forever. I mean seriously, does your hair even MOVE?" I told him.

"When I want it to." Was all he said and then he turned to his cronies. "Come on. Let's go. We wouldn't want to be seen with them." And then they just left.

"Look I'm really sorry about that." Sasuke said to me. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get out of here." Was all I said. We walked out to his car.

We didn't talk as he drove me home. He pulled up to my front door and said "Look I real-" I cut him by pressing my lips to his. I really couldn't resist the feel of his skin against mine.

I think he was a little surprised because he didn't really respond. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. That got him back into action. He tried to pull me a little closer but the stupid middle console was in the way. I was about ready to jump over the console and into his lap.

He tore his lips from mine and started to kiss his way down to my neck. I gasped when I felt a trace of tongue on my neck.

"Maybe I should…. Go inside… soon…" I said breathlessly.

"So soon?" he asked me against my neck.

"Well maybe in a few…. minutes." I said. I felt Sasuke smile against my neck. "Good." He said.

He moved his mouth to mine again. This kiss was hotter, deeper, slower than the others. It burned a slow fire in my stomach.

I broke away gasping for air. "I really think I should go inside now." I said to Sasuke.

He nodded. "I think that would be best… Oh and Sakura?"

"Yes?" I said turning to look at him. "I think it would be best if we didn't tell the others." He said.

I nodded. "I agree. It's for the best. For now it'll be our secret." And then I got out of the car. I went up to my front door and unlocked it. I heard Sasuke's car zoom away but I didn't turn back to see him go.

My parents still weren't home from work so I went up to my bedroom. I flopped on my bed and tried to forget all about Sasuke, otherwise I would never get to sleep. Man! What a night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm on vacation right now so don't get all pissy at me if I can't update quickly ok? I don't even have my own computer that I can type this up on. It's my dad's, and he's not going to be with me on vacation the whole time. **** Yeah it sucks for everyone involved but just hang in there. I'll be able to write more when school starts. Sorry if any of the character's are OOC. I hope you'll still like the story. Anyway here's the third chapter. Enjoy. **

"Why is it so hot?" I groaned as I flopped onto the grass.

"Well, you see there's this thing in the sky called the sun. It's actually very important to us." Kiba started to say, every word loaded with sarcasm.

"Shut up, Kiba." Was all I said.

We were at soccer practice and it had to be at least ninety (32) degrees out. Practice started right at 3:30 and ended at 5. Right now, it was probably only 4.

"If you're so hot why don't you take your shirt off?" someone asked me. It sounded suspiciously like Kankuro, the dirty pervert.

"Ok." I said. Instantly, I was surrounded by a bunch of boys. "Since you asked for it…" I reached down to the hem of my shirt and started to lift it up. I got it up to my belly button before I jumped to my feet.

"You guys are a bunch of perverts!" I yelled, pointing my finger at them. They all ran away laughing… but then they came back.

"Screw this." Kiba suddenly said, pulling his shirt over his head. I'll be the first to admit that a hot boy with abs would distract any girl. And let me just say that Kiba had _abs. _They were really nice. It took a lot of my willpower for me to look away.

Soon, all of the boys followed suit. Was I surrounded by a bunch of male strippers? It was crazy. They _all_ had abs. Well, except for Choji, but you know… he was cute in his own way, I guess.

"Why me?" I groaned under my breath.

"What's going on? Why is everyone huddled around Sakura with their shirt off?" Sasuke asked, walking over.

"Well, we're trying to seduce Sakura with our amazingly hot bodies. Care to join in?" Kiba asked trailing a hand up and down his stomach. Sasuke looked like he was about to throw up.

"Actually, it's just really hot out here, man!" Naruto said, breaking the awkward moment.

Sasuke nodded and then proceeded to take off his shirt.

Before I could see what I knew would be luscious abs, Kiba said "Hey, Sakura! Who do you think has better abs? Me or Neji?"

I turned around to look. I mean they _did _ask.

"Hmm… this is a hard one." I said.

Kiba laughed and said "That's what she said!" I shook my head at his immaturity.

"Well… Neji's abs are more defined…. But Kiba is a lot tanner so it would depend on what you would rather have. Tan or defined?" I said finally.

"What's tan and defined? And why does everyone have their shirts off?" Kakashi asked. I face-palmed.

"Well, Coach. I'm tan and Neji is defined soo…." Kiba explained.

"That doesn't explain why everyone has their shirts off." he said.

"I was just getting to that." Kiba replied.

"Kakashi, we got really hot so we took our shirts off. Anyway, it's too hot to have soccer today. Can we have a water fight instead?" Naruto asked.

"Or a wet T-shirt contest." Someone muttered from behind me. I turned around and glared at all the boys that were standing behind me.

Kakashi sighed. "I _guess _I could get out the hose and you guys could chase each other with it. At least you'd be getting some exercise. While I'm getting the hose you guys can scrimmage. The first team to 3 points is the first team to get the hose. The team captains are Sakura and Sasuke." And with that he walked off.

Sasuke and I went to the front of the group of boys. I tried not to gawk at his chiseled stomach but it was hard not to stare.

"Ladies first." He said when he caught me looking at him.

I blushed. "Right. Um, ok…. Naruto!" I said.

"Lee." Sasuke said.

"Neji."

"Shikamaru."

"Choji."

"Kankuro."  
>"Kiba."<p>

"Gaara."

Everybody started to walk away but before they could get too far I said "Wait! Before we start let's raise the stakes a bit. Whichever team wins I'll give all the members of that team a kiss!"

"Now this sounds interesting." Kiba said.

"Since you're doing something I guess I have to do something too." Sasuke said. He thought about it for a second and then said "The winning team picks out a girl that I have to go out on a date with and they get to decide what I say on that date."

Everyone laughed. I could tell people would find that particularly entertaining.

"Alright. Now that that's settled, time to play!" I said.

Choji was in the goal and Kiba and Neji were our defensemen. Naruto and I were the forwards.

On the other team Gaara was goalie, Shikamaru and Kankuro were defense, and Sasuke and Lee were offense.

"We ready?" I asked looking around at everyone. They all nodded.

Since I got to pick teams first I let Sasuke kick-off first.

Sasuke kicked the ball around Naruto and then tried to pass the ball to Lee. But Kiba was there and stole the ball right as it was about to get to Lee. He kicked the ball all the way down the field. I sprinted for it.

Shikamaru and I fought over it for a few seconds but then I managed to get a hold of it. I kicked it as hard as I could towards the corner of the goal. Gaara had no chance. The goal was a pretty large one and it would've been impossible for him to stop that ball.

"Yes!" I shouted. Kiba and I gave each other high-fives.

It went pretty much like that through out the whole scrimmage. And then we were tied 2-2.

It was my turn for the kick-off. I kicked it forward a bit and Sasuke wasted no time in coming for it. I shielded the ball from Sasuke with my body. Lee, forgetting that he was supposed to be guarding Naruto came over to help Sasuke.

I looked over at Naruto and we locked eyes. He nodded once. I gave the ball a good hard kick towards him, and then I followed the ball.

Naruto got the ball and started dribbling towards the goal. He started to have some trouble with Kankuro.

"Naruto!" I yelled. He passed me the ball. It went up into the air. I got underneath it and let it hit my chest. It rolled down my body. I lined up with the goal and drew my foot back to kick the ball. Suddenly, it wasn't there anymore!

I looked around. Sasuke was running away from me… with my ball!

I sprinted after him. No way was he going to win this scrimmage!

I came up behind him and did a very illegal slide tackle. The ball went flying towards Neji who kicked it up to Naruto. Naruto then kicked it towards the goal. It looked like it was headed straight for Gaara's outstretched fingers. It _just _slipped through them.

I was about to start cheering but then I was hurled over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled, and pounded on my captors back.

"You won, didn't you?" I recognized Sasuke's voice.

I suddenly realized where he was going with this line of thought. "Oh _hell _no!" I said. He was going to make Kakashi soak me with water. Why did I have to pick today to wear a white T-shirt?

"Please, Sasuke! I'll do anything!" I begged.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope. I'm just giving you what you deserve." He said.

Then he stopped and set me down. I was immediately soaked with freezing cold water.

"Holy SUGAR, HONEY, ICED TEA! That's COLD!" I yelled. I heard a bunch of male laughter. "Shut up!" I said while wiping the water out of my eyes.

"Give me that." I said yanking the hose out of Kakashi's grip, but not before he managed to squirt me in the face with the water.

I chased each and every one of them down and got them soaked. And then I laughed as they howled.

When I was done being evil I lay down on a dry patch of grass and started to let myself air dry. The sun felt wonderful against my face.

But all of a sudden that wonderful feeling was gone.

I opened my eyes and sat up to see who was interrupting the warmth.

"What?" I asked.

My team was standing around me.

"I believe you owe us a kiss." Kiba said. Oh. Right. I'd conveniently forgotten about that.

"Um, yes, well, you see…" I said.

"But you said-" Naruto started to say.

"Ugh. Fine. It's obvious you guys wont leave me alone till I kiss you." I rolled my eyes. "Get in a line." I sighed.

Choji was first. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Next, was Neji. I was surprised he even lined up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, too. Then there was Naruto. He had a hopeful look in his eyes that made me a little frightened.

"Since I scored the last goal, can I get a _special _kiss?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said. I didn't see why not. I got on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips. He blushed and walked away with his hand on his mouth.

Then it was Kiba's turn. "Saved the best for last." He said with a smirk.

"More like the worst." I said.

He laughed. "Hardly." I went to give him a kiss on his cheek, but he turned his head quickly to the side and his mouth collided with mine. I only let it last a second before I shoved him away.

He stumbled back a few steps. I wiped my mouth off. "Nasty." Was all I said before I walked away.

I heard Kiba's laughter follow me. _He's so stupid_, I thought to myself, shaking my head.

"Bear hug!" Kankuro yelled before he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed.

"What's this?" I wheezed.

"Compensation prize." He replied. I laughed, well as much as I was able to with Kankuro squeezing the life out of me. Then he finally let me go.

"Sakura! I want a hug too!" I heard Lee say.

"Ok, Lee." I said and opened my arms. He stepped into them. I held him for about 2 seconds and then I let him go.

Next, I gave Gaara a hug. He looked surprised that I would even want to touch him, let alone hug him. Huh, wonder what was up with that? Oh well.

"Come on, Shikamaru. You know you're enjoying this as much as I am." I said squeezing him to me.

"Girls are _such _a pain." He replied. I laughed and then let him go.

Hm, the only person left was Sasuke. I looked around and saw him talking to Kakashi. His back was to me. Perfect.

I sprinted over. I planned on jumping on his back so I had to get close enough, quietly enough, without him turning around. I finally got close enough to jump on his back, and he still hadn't turned around. Score!

I bent my knees and jumped.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. It took me forever to copy that down from what I wrote on note book paper. Anyway, here's a sneak peek into the next chapter **

"**Let's just say this is my revenge for getting me wet earlier." **

"**I really want to kiss you right now." **

"**Mmm… you smell good." **

"**Shouldn't you be concentrating on soccer and not girls?" **

**See if you can guess whose lines these are. If you get them right I might give you a shout-out! :D **

**Later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here I am again. Writing another chapter. Just. For. You. How does that make you feel? Special, huh? Well, you're welcome. No problem. Enjoy that feeling while you're reading this chapter. Enjoy. **

_I bent my knees and jumped. _

Suddenly Sasuke turned around. He looked surprised to see me there, like he hadn't heard me. Good. But… uh oh. He wasn't supposed to have turned around. Despite all of this Sasuke still managed to catch me. Good reflexes…. And body but you know who cares about that?

The force of my jump was enough to send us both to the ground.

"I'm just gonna go." I heard Kakashi say.

I looked down at Sasuke. The way we were lying was a bit… awkward. I was straddling Sasuke's hips and he had his hands on my waist.

"Umm…" I said and then blushed.

"Let's just say that this is my revenge for getting me wet earlier." I said and then blushed even harder (my face had to be as red as a tomato by now). "I mean-" I started to say.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sakura. It was my pleasure." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up." I said and punched him on the shoulder.

Sasuke sat up a little. He looked like he wanted to say something to me. I leaned forward a little so he could whisper it into my ear.

"I really want to kiss you right now. But," he sighed. I could feel his breath stir the tiny hairs around my ear. "We have an audience."

That was when I finally heard the catcalls and whistles from the other boys on the team.

"Maybe we should put a show on for them, then." I said with a teasing smile.

"As much as I'd like to do that, would you rather do it here where we would get interrupted or somewhere more… private?" he asked me.

From the look on my face he could easily tell which one I wanted.

"I thought so." He said with a smirk.

Then somehow he managed to get up, and at the same time end up with me on his back. Then he carried me over to everyone else.

"Get it, Sasuke!" Kiba said when we got closer. I rolled my eyes. Typical Kiba.

"Okkk…." Kakashi said. "Since you guys seem too distracted to concentrate on soccer anymore I'm just going to let you guys go early."

"Yes!" Naruto said.

"Alrighty, then. Practice Monday. See you guys later." Kakashi said.

Everyone kind of disbanded, going over to their bags and taking off their soccer stuff. Sasuke put me down when we reached our bags. I pulled off my socks, shin guards, and cleats and put on my flip flops.

"Help me up?" I asked Sasuke. He grabbed my offered hand and hoisted me up. I noticed that he still hadn't put a shirt on. Ok, maybe I more than noticed, maybe I had to try not to stare but give me some credit this was _Sasuke Uchiha _we were talking about. You have to work not to stare anyway.

We walked to his car. I, of course, got in the passenger side.

After throwing our bags in the trunk, Sasuke got in and started to drive. I wasn't paying any attention to where we were going. In fact, he could've been taking me to the woods to kill me or something and I wouldn't have known. Instead of the scenery, all my attention was on Sasuke. With every move he made I watched the way his muscles moved under his skin.

It didn't take Sasuke very long to find a good place to park. He turned off the car and then looked over at me.

I felt my breath catch in my throat when I saw the intensity in his black gaze.

He leaned over the center console and put his face next to my neck. He was so close I could feel his breath, hot against my neck. I swallowed, hard.

He tilted his head forward a bit and his nose skimmed my neck. That one action made my heart start to pound.

"Mmm…. You smell good." He said, which I highly doubted. After all we had just gotten out of practice. "Especially here." He kissed the spot where my pulse raced just under my skin. I felt the corners of his mouth go up in a smile as he felt my pulse go even faster still.

"I think…" I said and then sighed as Sasuke started running his fingers up and down my arm. I swallowed once and then continued. "I think that if my heart goes any faster it could, quite possibly, burst."

"I rather like that I can get this reaction out of you. During practice you're always this really tough opponent that doesn't seem to have any feelings at all but right now…" Sasuke said, as he started to trail fire-hot kisses up my neck, along the side of my jaw, and up into my ear.

"I wonder what you'll be like when we actually kiss?" he mused. His mouth brushed m ear with every word.

"Kiss me." I begged. I couldn't possibly wait any longer.

Maybe he could hear the desperation in my voice or maybe he was tired f waiting and wanted to finally kiss me too, but either way his mouth was suddenly on mine. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, requesting entrance.

I opened my mouth and met his tongue with mine.

The moment our mouths had met my hands had immediately gown up to his neck. My fingers had braided themselves into his hair. His hands were at the small of my back, urging me closer, except I couldn't get any closer because of that damn center console between us.

I scrambled over the console, only breaking our kiss for a moment or two. I got myself settled on his lap.

His hands made their way under my shirt. Wherever his hands touched it felt like he was burning me.

My hands made their way from his hair, to his shoulders, to his chest, then to his arms, and finally his face.

I opened my eyes. His eyes were closed and I watched his face while we kissed.

Finally, I decided to break the kiss. I was getting a little light-headed anyway. I leaned my forehead against his and waited for him to open his eyes.

"Wow." I said. It sounded a little breathy, as I was still trying to get my breathing under control.

He laughed. At least he sounded breathless, too.

His hands were on my back, on top of my shirt, and they rubbed up and down slowly.

"That feels good." I said, closing my eyes and putting my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow?" Sasuke asked me. I could feel the vibrations of his voice through his chest. Anyway, tomorrow was Saturday so I figured it would be ok with my parents.

"If I come, what will we do?" I asked.

"Play soccer, watch a movie… make out…" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I lifted my head off his shoulder and ran my thumb along his bottom lip.

"And what if I told you I was busy?" I asked him, running my thumbs along his eyebrows now.

"Then I would have to say that would be too bad, and then we'd reschedule." His hands were still running up and down my back. It was a little distracting. I reached behind me and grabbed his hands. I kissed his fingers and then put his hands between us. After that, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to get a little closer. He put his hands on my hips.

"So can you come over?" he asked me.

"I don't know. It depends." I said, teasingly.

"On what?" he asked me.

"If you can convince me or not." I said with a grin.

"Oh. That'll be easy." He said.

"Oh really?" I replied.

He ran his hands up my sides and cupped my face.

"Please?" he asked me, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I don't know…" I sighed.

He put his mouth a little closer to mine. Our lips were almost touching. My concentration was pretty much shot. I didn't even remember what we were talking about.

"Please?" he asked me one more time.

"Ok…" I finally said.

"Good." He said and then kissed me on my cheek.

"Saaaasuke." I whined.

He smiled. "What?" he asked me innocently.

"You _know _what." I said, sulking. I looked down and refused to look him in the eye.

"Come on, Sakura." He said, lifting up my chin with one of his fingers. I still refused to look in his eyes.

"_Sakura_." The tone of his voice made me look up and meet his eyes.

He finally kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, and only lasted a moment. But it stirred a different fire in my belly. Not the lust one but the… _other _one. You know the big L. Are you really going to make me say it? Ok, fine. I think I was falling in love with Sasuke. Boy, was I in trouble.

When he pulled away he said "I think we go now. Believe me, I would love to keep kissing you, but we've been out here for almost an hour."

I blushed. "Wow. Time really flew by." I climbed over the center console and sat in the passenger seat.

Sasuke turned on the car and started driving in the direction of my house.

"So what time do you want me to come over?" I asked him.

"Hmm… does ten sound good to you?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said. GREAT! More time with Sasuke!

He pulled up to my house.  
>"See you tomorrow, Sasuke." I said, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Then I got out of his car.<p>

He drove away. I sighed as I watched him go…. Yes, I was definitely in trouble.

_**SASUKE **_

"So you're finally back?" I jumped at the sound of Itachi's voice.

"Yeah. Kakashi held us late." I lied.

"Huh, well, that's funny considering that Naruto called forty-five minutes ago to talk to you about Sakura." He said, casually.

Damn, he's good.

"What's going on between the two of you, Sasuke? Shouldn't you be concentrating on soccer and _not _girls?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "She's just a girl. She's not enough to distract me from anything, let alone soccer." _Such _a lie. She was all I could think about.

"Good. Keep it that way." He said, and then left me standing there. Of _course _he had to have the last word.

I went up to my room and flopped on my bed. I couldn't deny my feelings for Sakura any longer. They were _way _to strong. There was definitely no way. That settled it, then. I'd tell her how I felt about her tomorrow when she came over.

**So what did you think? Was this chapter just as special as you? I hope it was because you're a very special person ;) Anyway review and tell me what you think so I can know if I'm hitting the mark or failing miserably. And just remember that while you're writing your reviews that I already know that these characters are way OOC. So don't worry about telling me that because I already know. **

**Oh, and here's you're sneak peek:**

"_Holy crap! It can't be 9:30 already, can it?" _

"_Sasuke? Wake up, Sasuke." _

"_Please, Sasuke. I think I can handle your brother."_

"_If it's that bad then I really do need to know." _

**Well time to go peoples! Love you! Stay sexy! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I hope everyone is still with me whoever you are. You should see how much work I put into these chapters. I usually write them out on notebook paper first then I go and type them up when I can. Anyway while I'm typing I'll mark out stuff and write things in, so by the time I'm done the whole page just looks like a bunch of scribbles, but that's ok because I can still read it. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

I woke up early Saturday morning because I was so nervous about looking perfect. Ok, maybe five _was_ a little more than early, but I wanted to look my best today. _Technically_, it was a date. You're kind of required to look good.

First things first. I took a shower. I took my time shaving, because, like I said, it was five in the morning and it was a date. And besides no one likes hairy legs on a girl. Then, I carefully washed my hair, making sure to get every piece lathered up with shampoo and conditioner.

When I got out, I carefully dried off and then wrapped my hair up in a towel. Then I brushed my teeth. This took longer than usual because I made sure to wash each tooth at least five times before I went onto the next one….

9:30 a.m.

I looked at myself in the mirror, studying the way my butt looked in the jeans I was wearing.

"It is supposed to be in the high 80's today…." I muttered to myself. I sighed and then glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Holy crap! It can't be 9:30 already, can it?" I freaked. I scrambled over to my bedside table and checked my phone. It said 9:36.

"Damn it!" I screamed. I hurriedly yanked off the jeans I was wearing and pulled on some ripped jean shorts that were on the floor. I decided that the shirt I was wearing would have to do. It was a lavender V-neck shirt with Aeròpostale in cursive letters on it.

I ran down the stairs from my room and went into the kitchen.

"Um, Mom?" I asked her. She was sitting at the island reading the newspaper and sipping some orange juice.

"Yes, honey?" she asked me.

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow the car today." I said. I didn't tell her why I needed to borrow the car.

She looked at me for a second and I thought she would say no, but all she said was "Ok, honey. Just be home by eleven."

"Thanks, Mom!" I gave her a peck on the cheek and then grabbed the keys off the hook where they were hanging by the door. Then, I practically sprinted out to the car.

"Sasuke? Wake up, Sasuke." I said, gently shaking Sasuke's shoulder.

"That won't work." A voice said. I jumped and spun around.

Sasuke's brother, Itachi was leaning against the doorframe.

"You have to be much more violent with him if you want him to wake up." He said. He stepped up to the bed.

"Allow me." He said with a smirk. I nodded and took a step back.

Itachi bent his knees and then jumped onto Sasuke and started shaking him.

"Wake up, Sasuke! Come on! Wake up!" Itachi shouted into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke shoved Itachi off the bed and sat up.

I thought I heard Sasuke mutter something that sounded suspiciously familiar to "ducking glass mole" but I figured I just imagined it. He rubbed his eyes and then saw me standing there.

"S-Sakura!" he said, and then an adorable blush filled his cheeks.

I giggled. "It's ok, Sasuke. I'll just be downstairs while you get ready." I turned and walked out of Sasuke's room with Itachi on my heels.

"Have you had breakfast yet, Sakura?" Itachi asked me.

As if to answer his question, my stomach growled embarrassingly loud.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, even though I couldn't see his face I could hear the smile in his voice.

To say that Itachi was a good cook would be an understatement. He was a freaking beast with food.

"Here you go." he said pushing a plate filled with every type of breakfast food imaginable on it towards me.

"Is this all for me?" I asked in disbelief. The amount of food there was could feed a small army.

"Well, when Sasuke comes down he'll probably want some, too, but yeah, pretty much." Itachi said.

"Well then… ok!" I said and started scarfing it down. Who cares about diets, when there are better things than looking skinny?  
>"Mmm. Something smells good down here." I heard Sasuke say as he walked into the kitchen.<p>

I pushed the plate – which I had barely made a dent in- over to Sasuke who sat beside me.

"Did you make this?" he asked me.

I laughed. "God, no. Your brother did."

"He probably poisoned it." Sasuke said, while shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"That doesn't seem to be stopping you." I said with a laugh.

"Whatever." Sasuke said with his mouth full of eggs.

I shoved his shoulder. "You're disgusting." I said playfully.

He rolled his eyes and continued eating. He was done in about five minutes. It was like he was a monster or something. I didn't even want to think about where it all went.

When he was finished he said "What do you want to do now?"

I had to think about it. "Why don't you give me a tour of your house, so I don't get lost in it?"

"Ok." He said. Then he took my hand in his and said "Well you've already seen the kitchen and my room. This is the basement." He led me down a flight of steps.

His basement was filled with all sorts of high-tech stuff. He had a flat screen TV, multiple game consoles, and a huge computer. There was also a pool table.

"You have so much stuff." I said.

"Yeah. We don't use much of it though." He looked at me. "We're too busy playing soccer."

"I see." I said with a smile.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked me, gesturing to a large book case filled with DVDs.

I walked over to see what movies they had. They had everything from shoot-em-up to romantic comedies to Shakespeare's plays. I saw one that I liked and pulled it out. I hid it behind my back before Sasuke could see.

"Go sit on the couch and I'll set it up." I said to him. He sprawled out on the couch. I knelt in front of a cabinet. I pulled the doors open and found a new shiny DVD player. I turned it on and put the movie in. Then I went over to the couch.

"Come on." Sasuke said. I sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my middle and hugged me to him.

We watched the previews. Then the play menu came on.

"Tangled?" he asked me.

"It's a great movie." I replied. I pressed play on the remote and settled myself against Sasuke.

"Guys, it's time for lunch." I heard a voice say.

I separated myself from Sasuke and straightened my shirt. I'm sure my face was on fire. I glanced at the screen. Flynn was tied to the boat and was coming up to the guards. I looked away from it.

"What's for lunch?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Grilled cheese." Itachi replied.

"Sounds good." I said.

We went up the stairs and into the kitchen. Three spots were set at the table. Steaming grilled cheeses sat on white plates.

"Where's Mom?" Sasuke asked.

"She went out to eat with a few of her friends." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded and then dug into his sandwich. I went a little slower so I could savor it.

"So, Sakura, I hear that you're on the boys' soccer team. How did you manage to do that?" Itachi asked me.

I swallowed the food that was in my mouth. "Well I was out running in Konoha one day and Kakashi saw me and thought that I would be able the boys get their endurance up." I said.

Itachi laughed. "I guess that would be a pretty good reason. Hey, after lunch would you like to play with me, so we can so just how good you are?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said.

We finished eating quickly. I think everyone was eager to play soccer.

We headed outside. Itachi went to get the ball out of their garage. Sasuke stood close to me while we talked. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He was saying.

"What? Are you saying that you don't think I'll be able to beat him?" I asked him with a grin. "Please, Sasuke. Have a little faith in me. I think I can handle your brother." I said.

"You ready, Sakura?" Itachi called out, running over with the soccer ball. I nodded and went over to him in the middle of the yard.

"So, do you just want to play a regular game of soccer?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. There were already soccer nets out.

"That end is yours." He said.

I nodded. "How many points do you want to play to? 3? 5? 10?" I asked him.

"3 sounds good." He said.

"Ok." I replied.

He tossed me the ball. "Ladies first." Seeing the look I shot him he said "I'm nothing if not a gentleman." I laughed.

I put the ball down on the ground in front of me.

I tried to go around him but he blocked me. I shielded the ball with my body and blocked him from trying to steal the ball. I ran for his net. I saw his foot flash out. I managed to kick it before my feet were swept out from under me.

I struggled to sit up. "You… actually made it…" Itachi said looking at me with newfound interest. I stood up and looked at the net. I shrugged. "Yeah. Come on. Let's begin again." I said. I went back to the middle of their yard while Itachi retrieved the ball.

Itachi was a really hard opponent. He was really aggressive and tripped me every chance he got. When all was said and done, my knees were covered in grass stains. I was glad I hadn't worn the jeans.

Itachi won 3-2. The second goal on my part was a fluke. It actually _rolled _into the net. We were on the ground fighting for the ball and my foot accidentally kicked it too hard. We were really far away from the net. Anyway it just barely crossed the line into his net.

"You're really good." Itachi said when we were done. "Next time you come over maybe I could teach you a few tricks."

"That would be awesome." I said.

Sasuke walked over and said "I think you've met you're match, Itachi."

Itachi nodded. "Maybe."

Sasuke turned to me. "It's like 2 now. Do you want to go to the park or something?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said. I turned and looked at Itachi. "Do you want to come?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I can't. I have to meet up with a few of my friends."

"Oh. Ok. That's cool. Well, see you later. And thanks for playing with me." I said.

Sasuke led me through his house and out his front door. "It's only a five minute walk to the park." He said.

I nodded. I was lost in thought. I _had _to beat Itachi next time I saw him.

"…best time to tell you, I know. Wait, Sakura, are you even listening?" Sasuke was saying.

"Huh?" I asked looking up at him. Who knew how long he'd been talking.

Sasuke looked a little hurt that I hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying. I immediately felt bad. "Look, Sasuke, I'm really sorry. I'm just distracted. What were you saying?" I gave him a smile.

He smiled back and said "Nothing. Just forget it." I wondered if I should "just forget it." Then I figured he'd just tell me later.

"Ok." I said.

I was in the kitchen, eating the dinner that Sasuke had made for us when Itachi came in through the front door. Sasuke was in the bathroom so I was all alone.

"You're still here?" he asked me.

I was a little taken aback by his directness. "What do you mean 'I'm still here'?" I asked him.

"It's just that Sasuke said…" he trailed off and then said "Never mind." He shook his head.

"No. Tell me what Sasuke said." I said to Itachi.

Itachi shook his head. "Trust me you don't want to know."

"If it's that bad, then I really do need to know." I said. What had Sasuke said?

"I don't want to tell you since you seem like a really nice girl and all but… since you really want to know. Last night, a few minutes after Sasuke came home he told me that you were just a girl he was fooling around with and when I asked him about soccer he said that you weren't even enough to distract him from anything let alone soccer." Itachi looked really sad to be telling me this.

I felt my eyes fill with tears and I spoke around the lump in my throat "He really said that about me?"

Itachi nodded "Every word."

I felt a tear slowly streak down my cheek.

"Hey, Itachi! You're home!" Sasuke said, coming into the kitchen.

I burst into tears then. I pushed past Itachi and ran out to my car. How could he say such things to Itachi and then pretend that I was special to him.

"What did you say?" I heard Sasuke ask Itachi.

"I only told her the truth, little brother." I heard Itachi reply. Then I slammed my car door shut and turned on the car.

I pulled out of the driveway, almost hitting a car. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Sasuke come out of the house.

I zoomed out of there. No way was I going to talk to him after what he said.

I almost ran off the road several times, because of my tears blurring my vision. Finally, though I made it home.

"Honey?" my mom called out. She was sitting where I had left her that morning, before everything had gone to hell.

"A boy just called wanting to know that you made it home all right." She said and then saw my face.

"Oh, honey! What happened?" she asked me.

"He told his brother that I'm not even good enough to distract him from anything let alone soccer." I said bursting into tears. My mom hugged me to her and rubbed my back while I cried into her shoulder.

When I had pretty much stopped crying I pulled away from her. "Better?" she asked me.

I nodded. "A lit-" I got cut off by the phone ringing. I frowned and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked. I sniffed and wiped my nose with my hand.

"Sakura? Oh thank goodness, you're safe! I'm so-" I hung up. It was _him. _

Hearing his voice only made me start to cry all over again. My mom helped me up to my room. I think she realized that this time only sleep would make me stop crying.

I fell onto my bed fully-clothed. My mom left me alone. I was thankful. That was all I wanted

I finally fell asleep at around midnight. At around 11:30 I had stopped crying and I was just watching the numbers change. When I finally fell asleep my dreams were filled with broken hearts, deflated soccer balls, and demons with familiar black eyes.

**Ooooooh. Poor Sakura. She just got her heart broken. What will she do? Get mad? Forgive him? Drown her sorrows in alcohol? So many choices…. Lol haha I'll like being sadistic. Anyway here's a sneak peek:**

"_I can see you've already heard about me."_

"_Boom! Pay up Temari." _

"_Um… well… I kind of like Naruto." _

"_Does he even like girls?"_

**I'm actually really excited about the next chapter! I can't wait to write it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! How good to see you again! I hope you haven't missed me too badly. ;) I on didn't get the chance to write this out paper first, since I already have the computer here with me I figured I would just save a few trees and write my story on here. So, here you go. (Of course I'll try and edit them… but if it's not edited just bear with me.)**

"Sakura, honey, you have some visitors." My mom said, standing in the doorway of my room.

It was Sunday afternoon and I was still in bed. I felt too heartsick to do anything else.

"Who is it, Mom?" I asked. It had better not be Sasuke, dragging his sorry ass back here. But she said visitors with an s…

"I'm not sure I never got their names. Here I'll just bring them up." She said. I seriously hoped it wasn't Sasuke.

Mom was gone for a couple of minutes. Then I could hear her voice down the hallway. There was some high-pitched laughter. Girls? I couldn't think of any girls that knew me well enough to come to my house to visit.

"Here you girls are. If you need anything, just shout." She said. "Thanks, Mrs. Haruno." Someone said. Yes, definitely a girl.

Then four girls walked into my room. I was so confused. I didn't think I'd ever talked to these girls in my life. I mean, I recognized them from school but I didn't really talk to them that much.

"Hi, Sakura. Still in bed, I see." One of them said with a smile. She was about the same height I was, and had beautiful long blonde hair. I was instantly jealous. Her smile reached her pretty blue eyes.

"Sorry." I said, a little sarcastically. "Um, so why are you here?" I asked a little nervously.

"We're here for three reasons actually. The first is 'official' business so let's do that first real quick." Said a girl with brown hair in buns.

"Wait, will you introduce yourselves. I don't know any of your names." I said.

"Oh! Our bad." Giggled a girl with blonde spiky hair in four pigtails and dark blue eyes. "I'm Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's sister." _Oh…._ So this was the Temari that Kankuro was always complaining about.

"I can see you've already heard about me. Probably from my idiot brother Kankuro, right?" she asked with a grin. I nodded and smiled a little. I wanted to laugh but I didn't think I was ready for that.

"I'm Hinata. Neji is my cousin." She said quietly. She looked really shy, but really nice. She had short black hair and the same eyes as Neji. I could see the resemblance. Man, all of these girls were really pretty. Must be something in the water. I _swear _everyone in Konoha was beautiful.

"I'm Ino, leader of this rat pack." Said the blonde with really long hair. I saw all the girls roll their eyes at this.

"At least that's what we let her think. I'm Tenten." Said the girl with buns. She also had the prettiest brown eyes I'd ever seen in my life.

"And we already know you. You're Sakura and you play on the soccer team." Said Temari. I just nodded.

"Anyway, now that we've introduced ourselves we can get down to business." Ino said.

"You've heard of the carnival that's coming up right?" Tenten asked me.

"Sure." I said. I'd seen signs of it everywhere around the school.

"Well for some reason every year we sign up to work the kissing booth." Hinata said. She rolled her eyes at this.

"And this year the carnival was lengthened by half an hour for who knows why." Ino explained.

"And that's why we need you. We want to have one person so we all only have to work for half an hour. It would be really great if you could help us out. Plus, you're hot and we can't have an ugly person manning the kissing booth." Temari said.

"And, it's actually not that bad. None of the losers come to the carnival, and even if they do it's not like they'll actually want to pay money to kiss us." Ino said.

"So will you help us?" Hinata asked.

I thought about it. Here was my chance to make some friends. Some _girl _friends. I was so tired of boys it wasn't even funny. I couldn't exactly talk to them about, you know, girl things.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"Boom! Pay up, Temari." Tenten said holding out her hand.

"You _bet _on me?" I asked a little shocked.

"Sure did." Tenten said, pocketing the money.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, no offense, but everyone kind of thought you were stuck up because you managed to make it on the soccer team and would only talk to the boys on the soccer team. I didn't think you'd go for it. I'm glad you did, I just wasn't sure." Temari said. I felt my brow crease. People thought that about me.

"Okkk…. Well now that we have the 'official' business done we can move onto other things. The second reason we're here is because we want to get to know you better. I mean you are doing the booth with us so it's better if we become friends now." Ino said. She had been right when she introduced herself. She was like the team leader.

"Oh ok." I said. It was a little awkward. I looked around at all of them. Hinata was sitting on my desk chair, Ino was at the foot of my bed, and Temari and Tenten were sitting on my floor.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here. I have actually been desperate for some, you know, girl friends. It sucks not being able to talk to boys about _girl _stuff." I said.

"Amen, sister." Temari said. "I started my period today and I ran out of tampons so I had to get my brother to get some for me, and he comes back from the store with like the smallest size of tampons. I'm like what am I going to do with these? These won't even last me an hour. So I had to go out, get my own tampons and almost bleed through my pants in the process. Boys are so stupid, especially my brothers." I was a little shocked that she just said that. I mean it was a little personal.

Ino, seeing my discomfort said "Temari, waaaay to personal. And Sakura, don't mind her. She's always going on about that sort of stuff so feel free to tune her out. We all do."

"Hey!" Temari said. This time I let myself laugh. Screw Sasuke. I didn't need a man to make me happy. (I mean they might make me _happier_, but I could be happy without one.)

"Speaking of boys, that brings us to our third reason for visiting." Tenten said. "Since you're on the boy's soccer team that makes you a very envious person for a lot of girls. I mean all those boy bodies…." She trailed off.

"Stop drooling, Tenten. Anyway, we all happen to like some boys on the team. We were wondering if we could enlist your help in helping them realize that we like them." Hinata said.

"We've all but told them that we like them and they're _still_ not going out with us which only further proves my point that boys are stupid." Temari said.

"So who do you guys like?" I asked curiously.

Hinata giggled nervously and then said quietly "Um… well… I kind of like Naruto."

I eyed her up and down and then decided that Naruto would be good for her. He was really loud and confident and she was shy and quiet. He would definitely help her out of her shell.

"Ok. I think you guys would be a cute couple. Naruto is really sweet." I said.

"Well I know it's a drag but I like Shikamaru." Then Temari slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. I even sound like him now." She groaned.

I laughed. "You and Shikamaru? Does he even like girls?" I asked her.

"Don't laugh and… I think so…" she looked uncertain.

"Don't worry if anyone could make him straight it would be you, Temari." Tenten said. "Well, I like Neji. Hinata thinks that would be totally gross but I think she just doesn't want me to be family."

"Tenten, you're practically family anyway." Hinata said. She gave me a disgusted look when Tenten turned around and I stifled the giggle that bubbled to the surface.

"So, Ino, who do you like?" I asked her, looking down at her at the foot of my bed.

"Um, well. See, I used to like Sasuke up until very recently." I froze. "But now I think that he's just not the type of guy for me. So I think I like…" here she exhaled a sigh. "Choji."

"WHAT?" Temari almost fell over.

"I tired of Sasuke rejecting me, and Choji is always complimenting me like he really means it. Plus he's kind of cute." She said.

"Ok, Ino, everyone. Tomorrow, I have soccer practice so I'll start talking to the boys then. I'm actually a little excited." I said. Well, not about the thought of seeing Sasuke there but I couldn't wait to see what these boys thought of the girls.

The girls stayed for about an hour after that, but then they had to go. Temari said she had to head home (I vaguely remember Kiba saying that Gaara and Kankuro lived way out in the country…).

They all hugged me goodbye, which was nice.

"So, what did they want?" my mom asked me, when I came down to the kitchen for something to eat. I was actually really hungry.

"They actually wanted help with their booth at the carnival." I told her.

"What's their booth?" She asked me.

I blushed and then said "It's a kissing booth."

She laughed and then said "Well I'm glad you're finally making some girl friends. All those soccer practices really eat up your time."

"Yeah." Was all I said. She had no idea… although I'd probably be getting home a lot earlier these days… No! Don't think about that. You'll just start crying again and just worry Mom.

I shoved all thoughts of _him _to the back of my mind and concentrated on making the best mac and cheese I had ever had.

** Chapter 6 is done! Yes! Love it, hate it? Review! Anyway, here's your sneak peek: **

"_Hinata?"_

"_I HATE you!"_

"_I used to think about committing suicide." _

"_It's too late to apologiiiiiize… it's too laaaaate." _

**Well I hope you're excited about the next chapter because I am! Right now it's 3:22 a.m. and I feel like having a cinnamon raison bagel with a crap load of cream cheese on it. I'm so hungry. So, have a good… whatever it is!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hi, again. It's me. The author of this story. I just had my cinnamon raison bagel with a crap load of cream cheese and now it is 3:40. Yay! Except, my mom got mad at me because I accidentally woke her up with all the lights. Oh well. Now, on **

**to chapter 7!**

"Are you almost done, Sakura?" Ino asked me, putting on another layer of lip gloss.

"Yeah. It's been like ten minutes now." Tenten complained.

"Sorry, these stupid socks always get bunched up around my heel and it drives me crazy." I said. "I guess I can put them on when we get to the field."

"Alrighty, then. Let's go!" Temari said.

We all walked out of the bathroom.

"So why are you guys coming to the practice again. You know the cover story?" I asked them.

"We're there to show you our newfound support for you." Hinata said, dutifully.

Temari scoffed. "And to see all those delicious boy bodies." Everyone laughed at that because it was soo true.

We walked over to the soccer field. It was really hot so the girls were complaining about sweating in their new shirts. Well, except for Hinata. She seemed to take it all in stride.

When we got to the soccer field I sat on the ground and started to work on my socks. The girls continued to walk on to the bleachers.

"Why are they with you?" Kakashi asked me, squatting beside me. "They wanted to tag-along with me today. Apparently they're really avid soccer fans." I said with a grin. Kakashi just looked at me like I was crazy but then nodded his head as if this made sense.

"And to look at all the boy bodies." He said under his mask I could see him smile.

"That too." I said.

"It's not that hard to overhear Temari. She's not exactly the quietest person. She can't even whisper." He explained. I laughed.

"Anyway, hurry up and put your shoes on and then start running. You can just finish up whatever time is left since I know you still run on your own." He said.

"Ok." I said. I untied my laces and carefully slipped my shoe onto my foot. Then I tied the laces and did the same with the other shoe.

After that I joined in the line of boys running. I was running in a huge gap between Naruto and Lee, who were running beside each other, and Sasuke. I tried not to think about him to much. Then Kakashi said that we were finished. I stopped and went to my bag for a bottle of water. I drank a few sips.

Then I walked back over to Kakashi and the other boys. "I'm pairing you guys up for drills today." Then he started to pair everyone up. I crossed my fingers that he wouldn't pair me up with Sasuke.

"Sasuke with Kankuro…" then "Sakura with Neji." Perfect.

Neji picked a ball out of the huge pile and then dribbled over to me. Everyone was spread out all over the place so there was no way anyone would hear our conversation.

"So, Neji." I started. I glanced over at the bleachers. Tenten gave me a thumbs up.

"So, Sakura." He said with a grin. We started passing the ball back and forth, first with the inside of our right foot, then the outside of our right foot and then the same with the left foot.

"Hinata looked pretty today… but so did Tenten." I said with a sly smile.

"Tenten?" he asked me confusedly.

"Sure. What you don't agree?" I asked him. Hah! Got him.

"Um, well, I mean…" Neji's face was red and I don't think it was from the heat.

"Neji! Do you like Tenten?" I asked him. His face got even redder.

"It would be a lie if I said no." He finally said after a moment.

"Well then why don't you ask her out?" I asked him.

He looked confused. "Tenten doesn't like me." he said, but there was hope in his voice.

"Are you sure about that? Because I can tell you that I'm 100% sure that she likes you back." I told him.

"How do you know that?" he asked me.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me." I said.

"Can this birdie be trusted about that kind of information?" he asked me. I could see how worried he was about being rejected and I can't say that I blame him…

"Trust me it's very reliable about its information. Well, at least the information about Tenten's feelings for you." I said.

"Ok." Neji said.

"You should ask her out after practice." I told him.

"What? But- but I'll be all sweaty and smelly." He said. Ok, I knew Neji was a little vain (come on, his hair was almost as shiny as mine) but I didn't think he was that vain.

"Neji." I said giving him a flat look. "Boys are always stinky and sweaty. It's part of being a boy. Besides if you take off your shirt she'll never notice. Trust me. _I _was distracted by it, and I don't even like you." I blurted. Then I blushed.

Neji got a funny look on his face. "It distracted you, huh?" Uh oh. Not this _again. _

He looked around sneakily and then pulled his shirt off. I'm sure I heard a few whistles from the direction of the bleachers.

"Oh my God, Neji! Put your shirt back on! This isn't stripper central." I said.

"Oh. Don't worry I'm just hot, Sakura." He said, way too innocently in my opinion.

"Yeah, and bothered." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Neji asked looking at me as he kicked me the ball using the inside of his left foot.

"Oh nothing." I said. Just as I said that Kakashi blew his whistle, signaling to stop doing the drill.

"Everyone circle up!" he yelled. While we were gathering around Kakashi I heard Kankuro ask Neji why he had his shirt off.  
>"I got hot man." He replied.<p>

"Yeah, hot and bothered." I heard Kankuro reply.

I turned around, ready to smack him when I realized that all the boys were taking off their shirts. Damn it!

I turned back around to Kakashi and listened as he explained what we were doing. "I'll be putting you in pairs again, so listen up!"

"Sasuke and Kiba." He said. Whew. "Sakura and Naruto." Someone up there must love me today.

Naruto already had a ball so we separated again. This time we were doing Ecuadorians. It was where you tossed the ball to your partner, and then they would kick it back to you. Then you would do it with their knees, their chests, and then their forehead. Kakashi had told us to do it ten times. So ten times on each leg, then knee, chest, and then forehead. (**A/N: Sorry, it's really hard to explain what Ecuadorians are.**)

"Do you talk to Hinata much, Naruto?" I asked him.

"Hinata? Why are we talking about her?" he asked me.

"Do you like her?" I asked him.

He shrugged and said "She's always really shy around me. But she seems nice enough. Why?"

"Well… She likes you." I said. Naruto was so stupid I had to tell him straight out.

"She does?" he sounded really surprised.

"Yeah, that's why she's so shy around you. Because she's nervous." I told him.

"Huh." He said, kicking the ball back to me with his left foot.

"Ouch, Naruto. Calm down." I said, rubbing my chest where the ball had hit me.

He blushed. "Sorry. So Hinata really likes me then?"

"Dude!" Kiba yelled. "If you don't ask her out I will! She's so freaking hot and she likes you and you don't even realize it. So make a move!" I didn't even realize he could hear our conversation. But, wait if Kiba was here then that meant his partner…

I looked across from Kiba and, yep, there he was. We locked eyes for a moment and then I looked back to Naruto.

Naruto glanced over at the bleachers. "Is she over there?" he asked me.

"Yep." I said.

Naruto swallowed. "Well then, I guess I can… ask her out on a date after practice then." He looked really nervous.

"Don't worry Naruto. Trust me you won't regret this." I said, and smiled at him.

He looked relieved. We finished up the Ecuadorians and then went over to Kakashi.

"Alright our last drill and then practice is over." He said. Everyone was glad to hear that. It was really hot out and no one wanted to be out here.

"Again, I'm pairing you up." He said. I crossed my fingers. _Choji or Shikamaru, Choji or Shikamaru, Choji or Shikamaru…_

"Choji and Shikamaru." NO!

Who was I paired with then? "Sakura and Sasuke." No… anyone but him.

"You guys are going to play the juggle game. See how many you can get up to." He said. At least it was only juggling…

Everyone again spread out. Sasuke didn't say anything to me about… what happened. "One." He said and then tossed me the ball.

"One." I said, hitting the ball on my knee. Then I tossed it back to him.

"One, two." He said, hitting the ball on his knees. Then he tossed it to me.

It went like that for a while until we reached twenty.

"Look, Sakura-" he started to say.

"I don't want to talk about it." I cut him off. Like I wanted to talk to him about how stupid he made me look and feel. How he pretty much broke my heart into a million pieces, even though we had never even dated in the first place.

"My brother-" he tried again.

"Please don't make me talk about this." I said cutting him off once more.

"Just _listen_ to me, Sakura! What my brother said was a lie. Yeah, I did say that to him, but only to get him off my back about you. I never meant any of it." He said.  
>My eyes filled with tears. He was such a liar. He just wanted me back so we could make out in his car with no strings attached.<p>

"Saying sorry doesn't fix anything. Especially when I know you don't mean it." I told him.

"I do mean it, Sakura! Please, you have to believe me!" he said. He took a step towards me.

"I don't have to believe anything you say!" I said, taking a step back. A tear escaped and ran down my cheek.

"Sakura… don't cry. Just let me explain things to you." He said. He grabbed my hand. I yanked it out off his and screamed at him "You don't have to explain anything! I already know what you think of me! And you know what I think of you? I HATE YOU!" and with that said I ran away.

I didn't bother wiping away the tears that were falling down my cheeks, because they would only be replaced by new tears.

"Sakura!" I heard several people yell after me. It only made me run faster. I ran off the field and onto the parking lot. I didn't even bother taking my bag with me.

I couldn't even see where I was going anymore because of the tears blurring my vision. I just ran.

It was dark out when I finally stopped. I was at a playground. I went over to some swings and sat down. I angrily wiped away at the final tears clinging to my eyelashes.

I started to swing, something that I hadn't done since I was ten.

"Are you finished crying?" a quiet voice asked me.

My feet skidded against the ground so I could stop. When the swing was still I stood up and looked around. The voice had sounded familiar but that didn't mean the person was good.

"Who's there?' I asked warily.

A shadow detached itself from the other shadows and stepped into the moonlight. Familiar red hair caught my eye.

"Gaara." I sighed. I sat back down on the swing. "Yeah, I think I'm done crying." I said.

"Good." He replied, sitting down on the swing next to me. "I can't deal with crying girls."

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked him, curiously.

"Well I followed you. I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." He said.

"You followed me? But I was running as fast as I could." I said in confusion.

"Well, I also run very fast, I just don't show it at practice." He said.

"Why not?" I asked, still confused.

"I don't like to be the center of attention." He replied.

We were quiet for a few minutes and then said "So what did Sasuke say that made you so upset?"

I wiped away the new tears that sprung up, remembering that Gaara couldn't deal with crying girls. "His brother told me that Sasuke said that I wasn't enough to distract him from anything let alone soccer." I said.

"Sasuke's brother?" Gaara asked in confusion.

"I was at Sasuke's house." I said. "Itachi, Sasuke's brother, didn't want me to go on believing that Sasuke actually liked me."

"Have you talked to Sasuke? To ask him if what he said was true?" Gaara asked me. He sounded so calm. As if this were a simple math equation.

"Well, no, but why would Itachi lie to me?" I said.

"Maybe he wasn't lying, but maybe he was embellishing the truth. Did you do anything to Itachi that might make him dislike you?" Gaara asked me quizzically.

I thought about it. The only thing I could think of would've been that soccer match but that wasn't anything to get upset about you.

"We played soccer earlier that day. I almost beat Itachi, but I don't get why he would be so upset about that. He won." I said.

"I understand now. Itachi got that fancy scholarship for soccer. And you almost beating him makes him look weak. Guys like Itachi have to be better than others in order for them to function. He probably wanted to get back at you for almost beating him and Sasuke was the key to that." Gaara explained.

"But what he said about Sasuke was true. Sasuke _did_ say that. I could see the truth of that in his eyes." I said.

"Maybe Sasuke didn't mean it." Gaara replied. "People lie. It keeps the world spinning."

"That doesn't change the fact that he still said it." I said.

"I really think you should talk to Sasuke about this. I don't know what Sasuke was thinking when he said that but you guys need to talk about it." Gaara said.

"Wow, Gaara. Who knew you would be the counselor type?" I said.

He was quiet for a moment and then said "I used to think about committing suicide."

I turned to look at him, my chin on the ground. "What?" I asked him, incredulously.

"I used to think about committing suicide." He repeated. His voice was flat, like he was saying that zebras have stripes. "That's why I know what I'm talking about. I saw a shrink, who helped me face my… problems."

"Wow. I-I never realized." I said.

"Kankuro and Temari don't talk about it. I guess they're… ashamed. Not that many people know about it." He said. His voice was still flat.

"It's not like it was you're fault. You can't help the way you feel, just like you can't help the way you look." I said. I got up and gave him a hug. I could tell he was surprised but he hugged me back.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" he asked. I could hear a smile in his voice, so I knew he was just teasing me.

I pulled away and looked at his face. "No, actually, you're a very handsome boy." I turned his face from sided to side and then nodded. "Very handsome." I confirmed.

"Well, thank you." He said, and his smile grew even bigger.

"You should smile more often. The girls don't realize what they're missing." I told him.

Gaara nodded like he would take what I said into serious consideration.

"I think I should head home now." I said to him.

"Do you want a ride?" Gaara asked me.

I nodded. "Sure. Thanks."

Gaara led me away from the playground and through the trees. We walked for about five minutes and then we emerged from the trees onto a street. Streetlights lined the street so we could see where we were going.

Gaara led me to an older car. I wouldn't say it was the nicest car I'd ever seen.

"You can say it. It's a piece of crap." Gaara said, pulling out some keys and unlocking the car. We got in.

Gaara turned on the car, and Beethoven filled the car. He turned it down and I swear I saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Classical? I had you pegged for the screamo type." I said to him.

"I like classical. It's nice. Besides you can't even tell what they're saying in screamo music." He said.

I laughed. "I like you, Gaara. You don't hide the truth." I said. He laughed along with me.

After that, we both sat in silence listening to the soft strains of piano as he drove along quiet streets.

When we got close to my house I told him which one was mine. He pulled up outside of it. "Thanks… for everything." I told him before I got out.

He just nodded. "Anytime."

I got out of the car, and waved as he drove off.

I went into my house.

"Where have you been?" my mom asked me as soon as I walked in the door.

"I'm sorry. Things… happened and I just needed to get away." I said, looking down at the floor. I knew that didn't excuse what I'd done.

"Your coach called me, telling me that you ran away from practice. Everyone looked for you for _hours. _I was about to call the police." She said. I could tell she was really mad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would worry so much." I said.

My mom just shook her head, losing some of her steam. "You're grounded for two weeks. No going out with your friends, no TV. I want you to come straight home after practice. No stops along the way."

I looked at her when I realized that she _knew. _"Of course I knew. But I was a teenager once too. As long as you're careful and don't do anything stupid I don't mind you going to make out or whatever you kids call it these days. Oh and I want you to call your coach and tell him you got home safe."

I sighed. I guess it wasn't so bad. Two weeks wasn't that long of a time.

"Ok." I said.

Then I headed upstairs. I changed out of my nasty clothes and picked up our home phone. Kakashi's number was still in it from when he had called earlier.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" he said.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I asked him.

"This is he." He said.

"Um, this is Sakura. I just wanted to call and tell you that I got home safe, and that I'm sorry for running away earlier." I said. This was so awkward.

"It's ok, Sakura. Everyone was really worried about you. I'll be sure to let them know you're ok." He said.

"Ok. Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." I said.

"You're welcome, Sakura. And have a good night." He said.

"You, too." I replied and then hung up.

Wow, awkward.

I climbed into bed, wondering if I would ever get to bed with so much to think about. But as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out like a light.

**So? How was it? Did you like it? I realized, while writing this chapter, that Gaara has to be my favourite secondary character in Naruto. I just love him. He's awesome and a beast… sometimes literally, but that's ok because he's hot :D**

**Anyway it is now almost 6 in the morning and I've been up all night, so I'm going to come up with a few sneak peeks that might or might not be in the next chapter.**

"_What do you mean he's evil?"_

"_Please forgive me." _

"_I heard my brother gave you a ride home yesterday."_

"_Championships are in 3 weeks?"_

**Well I hope you're ready for the next chapter because I'm not. Well I guess I'll just have to take it. But first I need to get some sleep. Ciao. **


	8. Chapter 8

** It's been a while since I last wrote a chapter on here. But not to worry! I already have a bunch of chapters written out… they just need to be typed up :/ From the last chapter it took me like five minutes just to find where I had left off because all the pages are jacked up. Well just so you know the sneak peek from the last chapter is probably a load of crap so just ignore it. Well here is Chapter 8!**

I thought long and hard about what Gaara had said to me. Maybe I **should **talk to Sasuke about what happened. Maybe Sasuke had only said that to get Itachi off his back… well, I'd only find out if I talked to Sasuke himself.

That settled it then. I'd talk to Sasuke tomorrow at practice.

I sighed and flipped over onto my back on my bed. I glanced at the clock and realized that I'd been thinking for over an hour. We hadn't had soccer practice today because apparently we Tuesdays were our days off.

Dimly, I heard the phone ring. I heard my mom pick it up and answer it.

"Sakura!" my mom called up the stairs a few moments later. "It's for you!"

Hm, I wonder who it could be, I thought as I walked down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom of steps, Mom handed me the phone and mouthed "Not too long." I nodded as I accepted the phone.

"Hello?"

"SAKURA!" Naruto's excited reply almost blew out my eardrum.

"Naruto." I said evenly. I knew Naruto was Sasuke's best friend. I'd bet all my soccer playing skills that Sasuke was there listening.

"A few of the boys and I were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie tonight." Naruto said.

"Um, actually, I'm grounded… and isn't tonight a school night?" I said.

"Yeah, but we don't stay out **that late.** Just till nine or nine-thirty." Naruto said.

"Well I can't go anyway, because I'm grounded for two weeks… but ask me again in a week, because I never stay grounded for as long as my mom says." I told him conspiratorially.

He laughed. "Will do, Sakura!"

"Ok, Naruto. I guess I have to go now, my mom is trying to communicate with me through sign language now." I said.

"Wait, Sakura! I need to tell you something before you go." Naruto said.

"Shoot." I said, even though I already knew.

"I think you should forgive Sasuke." Bingo.

I sighed. "I guess that means you know all the gory details then."

"Yeah…" he said.

"Well then, you already know what he said about me." I said tiredly. I wasn't even accusing him anymore, just stating a fact.

"Sakura! You don't un-" Naruto started to say but I cut him off.

"Did you ask Hinata out yesterday?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh. Well, in all the confusion after you ran away yesterday I completely forgot." He explained.

"Then I'll make you a deal, Naruto. If you call up Hinata right after you hang up with me and ask her out, then I'll talk to Sasuke." I told him.

"O-ok." Naruto said, and I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Don't worry, Naruto, she'll definitely say yes." I told him.

He sighed. "I believe you…. It's… Sasuke. He wants to talk to you."

"Naruto… tell him I have to go. Remember our deal!" I said quickly before I hung up.

I sighed loudly and sank down to sit on the first step. Sasuke could wait until tomorrow.

Thinking of that I started to think of things to say to Sasuke when I saw him.

I had come up with "Look, Sasuke" when the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked. In return I got a squeal of happiness.

"Umm…." I said. What else could you say to something like that?

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, thank you so much, Sakura!" I heard the person on the other side of the phone say.

"Hinata? Is that you? Sorry it's a little hard to tell over the squeals." I deadpanned.

She quieted down a little. "Yeah, sorry. Naruto just asked me out and I am so, so happy! And Neji asked out Tenten when she, Ino, and Temari came over." She said.

"Oh good. They wanted to ask you out yesterday, but I guess it slipped their minds when I ran away." I said.

"About that. What's up with you and Sasuke? And don't you dare say nothing." Temari said. I must be on speakerphone then.

"It's a loooong story." I said.

"We've got time." Ino said.

So, I told them all the gory details. They oohed and aahed in all the right places.

"Wow." Tenten said. It seemed to sum up everything perfectly.

But of course Temari had to put her two-cents in. "What a bitch." She said it so straight forward and matter-of-fact that I dissolved into giggles.

"Before I ran away, we were arguing about it and it was just too much for me to handle." I said when I finally stopped laughing.

"That explains it." Ino said.

"Temari, you're brother picked me up. I never knew Gaara had so much to say." I told her.

"I know! Once you get him talking he never shuts up!" Temari said.

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Ino said with a laugh. I heard the sound of a hand hitting some part of someone's body. Then I heard Ino say "You didn't have to hit **that **hard." Everyone laughed.

"Sorry guys. I'm grounded for two weeks. I have to go now." I said when the laughter finally died down.

"Well, when you're not grounded we're taking out for getting those stupid ass boys to finally ask us out." Tenten said.

I nodded and then remembered that they couldn't see me and said "Ok. I'll talk you guys later."

"See ya!" I heard them say, and then I hung up.

I sighed and got up and put the phone back on the cradle.

"Who was that, Sakura?" my mom asked me.

"Just those girls who visited me earlier." I said.

"Oh, they seem like nice girls. I'm glad you're making friends here." She said.

I just nodded and then turned around and walked up to my room. I didn't feel like talking to anyone anymore. After all, I'd be doing enough of that tomorrow to Sasuke.

** Crappy chappie. I know. I just needed to be done with this… it just takes such a LONG time to type everything up that I'm a little rebellious against the idea. Ok well here are your sneak peeks:**

_"You look like you need a ride." _

_ "Some girls would kill to be in your place." _

_ "You should come over sometime."_

_ "Thanks for the ride, Gaara." _

**Dun dun duuuun! I'll do the next chapter later. *rolls eyes* wish I could do it on dragon or something that would make this a lot easier. **


	9. Kiss and Make Up

** Sorry my updates are so infrequent. I just have a lot going on right now in all aspects of my life so ALL my stories are suffering. But I came to this one because I was getting bored of my other ones. Plus as I've said before this on is already written out so I only need to type it up. Anyway onto what you came here for. Oh and I'm going to start putting Sakura's inner in here. Her inner is in the italics. **

It was time. I squared my shoulders and started striding towards Sasuke.

It was the end of practice and I had told myself I was going to talk to Sasuke. Now I had to hold to my own promise and go talk to him.

"_Grow some lady balls and GO!" _my inner said. She always manages to show up at the worst moments.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." I replied back to her… in my head of course.

I was about five feet away now. "Sa-" I got cut off.

"SASUKE!" Some bitch threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. I stopped and watched. It could just be some fangirl. But wait! What was this? Sasuke actually looked… _pleased _to see her?

I rolled my eyes and stalked off. So much for him wanting to make up with me. She was probably some ho that put out for him.

"Did you talk to him?" Naruto asked me.

I jumped. Man, that kid could be quiet when he wanted to.

"He seems a little busy." I replied dryly. Naruto looked over in Sasuke's direction.

"No way!" he said and ran off as I gathered my stuff together.

"You look like you could use a ride." A voice said from beside and above me.

"That sounded unnecessarily dirty." I replied, standing up.

Gaara's lips twitched upward. "Only you…" He looked over at Sasuke. "He looks busy. Maybe today's not a good day."

"Maybe or maybe he's moved on." I said the last part quietly, not meaning for Gaara to hear.

"Well, in any case you still look like you need a ride." He said.

"That'd be great." I said. Gaara nodded, a small smile still on his face, and started walking towards his car.

"What about Kankuro?" I asked, remembering Gaara's elder brother.

"He has his own car." Gaara replied simply.

"Man! Everyone has their own car except me! It's not fair!" I complained.

We reached his car and got inside. Gaara started it up and rolled down the windows so we could enjoy the hot spring-almost-summer air.

"Yeah, but now you get to ride with me. Some girls would kill to be in your place." He replied. This was actually true and not just Gaara boasting. I'd seen the way girls looked at him as he walked down the hallways. There was almost a hungry look in their eyes that both scared me and made me want to laugh at them.

"Suuuuure." I said. Gaara may be a loner, but he was a hot loner. Those mysterious sea green eyes would draw any girl in.

Gaara knew he was hot, too. He just had that confidence about him that only hot guys carry. Gaara was just more subdued in showing off his confidence.

"You should come over sometime." A small smile crossed his face. "I'm sure Temari would like that."

I grimaced. "I can't. I'm grounded for two weeks. But maybe after…" I said.

Gaara just nodded, a little lost in his thoughts.

We'd been in his car for about ten minutes now. I studied the scenery and realized we were almost halfway to my house.

"Look Sakura. I know you're a little shocked by that, but you don't know the whole story. For all you know, that could be his cousin or something like that." Gaara said suddenly.

I frowned. "But she was all over him."

Gaara gave me a look that said _Are you crazy, or just stupid?_, and said "**Everyone **is all over Sasuke." Then "No offense, or anything." I just nodded. I knew what he meant.

"We're here." Gaara said a few moments later.

"How did you remember where I lived? It was dark and late and… you know what? Never mind." I said. It was pretty amazing that he had managed to find my house without my directions. He must have really good memory.

I grabbed my bag from where it was sitting and got out of Gaara's car.

"Thanks for the ride, Gaara." I said. Gaara just nodded and then drove away.

He was so quiet. You know, one of those strong silent types. It all added to his mysterious persona… which was super sexy. I smiled to myself and then headed into my house.

-New Girl-

The next morning when I came down for breakfast my mom decided to drop an interesting tidbit on me.

"Sakura… I've decided to un-ground you." She said with a small sigh.

I hid a small smile. I knew she would let me free early.

I put a mock surprised look on my face and turned around from the drawer where I'd been rooting around for a spoon.

"What? Really? But it's only been a few days. You've never let me off this early before." I said.

"I know… it's just… I heard you tell your friends you couldn't go out, and I felt really bad. As long as you don't ever run away again or do anything stupid like that then we'll be ok. Don't make me regret my decision, Sakura." She said, eyeing me.

"O-ok." I said, and then ran over to her and gave her an exaggerated hug and a kiss. Maybe I was laying it on a little too thick but it was my mom. You could never lay it on too thick with her.

"Thanks so, so much, Mom!" I said. She just nodded, but I could tell she was pleased with herself.

I ate my breakfast quickly after that. The conversation had taken up a lot of my time and I ended up with only a few minutes to eat before my bus arrived.

Ugh the bus. *insert shudder here* I _hated _riding the bus. Everyone always stared at me as I walked down the aisle to my seat near the back of the bus. Even when I did sit down people _still _stared! It was really creepy.

Just as I was thinking this there was a knock at the door. I rushed over and flung open the door, trying to force my feet into my shoes at the same time.

"Hey, girl!" Ino said.

"What?" I asked hopping around on one foot. "I'm going to be late for the bus." I told her.

"That's exactly why I came. To save you from that _awful _thing." She said. "Are you ready?" she asked peering around for my things.

I nodded. "Yeah, just give me a sec." I ran through my house and grabbed all the things I'd need that day. Purse, backpack, soccer bag, etc.

"All ready." I said appearing in front of her when I had grabbed everything.

She grinned at me and then walked down my front walk to her yellow VW bug that was waiting next to the curb.

"Here she is. My baby. Her name is Sheba." She said lovingly. She gently stroked the hood and then walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Um, that's nice." I said and tried to get in the car with all my various bags. It was an extremely tight squeeze but I managed to get the door to close eventually.

"You have so much crap." Ino said, glancing over at me on our way to school.

"I know." I replied sadly. She laughed at the mock-sad look on my face.

Ino turned up the radio. "Hey Baby" by Pitbull was playing. We sang along to that. Neither of us was very good at singing, so we would dissolve into giggles whenever we made eye contact.

When we reached the school Ino pulled into a spot right near the school.

"How is that spot still open?" I asked her. I thought you had to get here really early to get a good spot.

"I'm popular." Was all she said.

It wasn't really the answer I was looking for but ok.

"Come on." She said to me. We walked into the school.

"I gotta go drop off my bag in Kakashi's room. Do you wanna come with me?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I'll save you a seat in the cafeteria."

I nodded and continued down the hall toward Kakashi's room.

As I got nearer I heard voices talking.

"Your team doesn't stand a chance. Especially not with a _girl _on your team." A voice scoffed. It was raspy and reminded me of a deadly snake slithering over dry leaves in a dark forest.

"Orochimaru, I'm not going to argue with you, because I know you won't listen any way." Kakashi said, and sighed.

I reached Kakashi's room. The door was shut so I knocked on the door sill.

"Come in." Kakashi said.

I stepped inside the room. "Hi Kakashi-sensei." I said as I walked over to the pile of soccer bags and deposited mine on top.

"You must be Sakura. I've heard so much about you." That creepy voice said somewhere from behind me. Not liking not being able to see this creepy voice dude I turned around. And immediately wished I hadn't.

The guy was extremely pale. Like paper white. He had long black hair that reached halfway down his back. He was taller than me by a few inches. About the same height as Kakashi. His face was angular and he had high cheekbones. He actually looked a little starved, like he hadn't eaten well in years.

When my eyes met his I felt my blood run cold and I swear I even heard creepy music in my head. His eyes were… horrifying. Have you ever looked in the newspaper or watched the news as cops carried away a legit crazy guy that had just slaughtered a bunch of people? Yeah, times that by ten billion and you'll get what his eyes looked like. They were a creepy yellow color and had snake-like pupils. I wondered if he wore contacts to get that effect or if it was natural.

I tore my eyes from his and looked at the ground. "T-that's me." I said, unnerved. Whoever this Orochimaru dude was, he scared the crap out of me.

"My name is Orochimaru. I saw you play the other night. Your skills were a little… surprising." He cocked his head to the left a little and looked me up and down.

I could feel his eyes on me and I suddenly felt dirty.

His comment, however, made me want to roll my eyes. Everyone in the room had heard the unspoken "for a girl" at the end of his sentence. He seemed to be just another creepy prick, who had no respect for women.

"So people tell me." I replied dryly. Now that I wasn't looking at him, it was easier to talk to him.

"Hm, yes. I'm sure they do. I was just telling Kakashi that we'd see how you do at the championships." Orochimaru said.

"Which team do you coach again?" I asked him.

"The Sound team. You've played against us before. I believe you got a penalty kick because my son accidentally bumped into you." He replied.

_"Accident, my ass… but wait this creep and that douche bag are… related?" _Inner said.

"Oh… you guys are related?" I asked.

Orochimaru nodded proudly. "He's a wonderful boy."

"Suu-" I started to say sarcastically, but Kakashi cut me off.

"Sakura needs to head to the cafeteria now. She's spent enough time here and if she doesn't hurry she'll be late to her first period class." He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to talk to this Orochi-creep any longer.

"Well, Sakura, I guess we'll see each other at the championships." Orochimaru sent me a look that… well, let's just say I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"U-uh, yeah, sure." I said, almost tripping on my way out the door.

Thank you, Kakashi!

I got to my locker just as the bell rang to go to first period.

Ino would be pissed that I hadn't shown up, but I had had more important things to deal with.

-New Girl-

"Oh my GOD! Did you hear?" Tenten asked me later that day in our only shared class which just so happened to be History of the World.

"Hear what?" I asked, not really paying attention to her as I was trying to copy down notes from the board.

"The masquerade ball is the night before the carnival! You'll be able to go, right?" Tenten asked me.

"Actually, my mom ungrounded me this morning." I told her.

She shrieked, causing me to wince. "Great! We all need to go dress shopping this weekend!" I could tell this was something she'd been looking forward to for a long time.

"Sounds good." I said. Mom would let me go. She would just be happy that I was finally going out with friends.

"I think Temari knows a place where you can get masks from." Tenten said.

"Wait, you guys actually wear masks?" I asked her. I didn't really see the point. People would be able to identify me in a second because of my hair.

"Uh-huh, and wigs and contacts. But so does everyone else. It's kind of a big event. We totally all need to get ready together." She said.

Huh, interesting. No one really got that worked up about dances at my old school. But I guess none of them ever seemed as exciting as this one.

"It's so much fun!" Tenten continued.

"It _sounds _fun." Usually, I wasn't one for dances but Tenten's enthusiasm was contagious.

"Great! Don't make any plans for this weekend. I'll tell the other girls about our plans and we'll all go out." Tenten informed me. She pulled her phone, seemingly out of nowhere, and started texting beneath her desk.

I pulled my phone out of my purse too and texted my mom. "Do we have anything planned for this weekend?"

She replied back with "No. Why?"

"The girls want to take me shopping for a dance that's coming up next week." I told her.

"Ok. I can give you money." She texted. I didn't reply back because my teacher was giving me the evil eye even though Tenten (who was sitting right next to me) practically had her phone out on top of the desk.

-New Girl-

"Hey." Gaara said to me as we were stretching.

"Hello." I replied.

"Temari was wondering if you wanted to sleepover this weekend." He said.

I shrugged. "I'd have to ask my mom first, but she'll probably say yes."

"Cool." He said. I nodded and smiled. I spread my legs and leaned over as far as I could go, which was pretty far. I held that for ten seconds.

I then stood up and grabbed my right ankle and brought it up behind me. I leaned forward a bit to stretch my muscle a bit more. Then I repeated this with the other leg.

"Ok! Now that everyone is done stretching, get a partner. We're playing the juggle game." Kakashi called out a few minutes later.

Gaara gave me a questioning look and I nodded. He grabbed a ball from the pile and we walked a few yards away from everyone else.

"So are you going to the masquerade?" I asked him as we began to play.

"One. Um, I don't know." Gaara said bouncing the ball on his knee and passing it to me.

"You have to go! Tenten tells me it's _the _social event of the school year!" I said with a laugh as I tossed it back to him after I bounced it once on my knee.

"Do I look very social?" he asked me.

"Hmm… you're right. It would ruin your mysterious persona that you try so hard to keep up. Those girls might find out that you're not so mysterious after all." I said.

Gaara let out a small chuckle. "All my hard work gone down the drain. Plus I might get mauled by fan girls."

"Oh no! They might ruin your beautiful face!" I said in mock horror.

"Then what would the world do?" he asked me. He kicked the ball to me. We were on fifteen by this time.

I moved around a lot as I juggled, trying to keep the ball in the air, so I almost ran into Gaara a few times.

"Jeez, Sakura, with the way you're acting it almost seems like you want to maul me yourself." Gaara said.

I almost didn't get to fifteen, I was so shocked. "What?" I asked him as I tossed him the ball.

"You heard me." he said with a smirk.

"I heard a dirty joke, but I don't believe it came from you." I said.

"What? I can't make a dirty joke every now and then?" he asked me.

"It's just so… bizarre. You just don't seem the type, that's all." I explained.

"Oh…" he seemed to get lost in his thoughts as he started juggling again.

"Will you wear a dress?" he asked suddenly. It had been awhile since we'd last talked. We were on twenty-eight now.

"No, Gaara. I'm wearing a suit." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "People would still find that sexy."

"It'll be interesting to see everyone all dressed up." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah… do you even know what a dress is?" he asked me.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I guess you'll never know if you don't go though."

He sighed loudly and exaggeratedly. "I _guess _you're worth it." Neither of us could keep a straight face for long and we both burst out laughing.

"Are you two juggling?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Holy crap! You scared me!" I said with a hand over heart. It was like he had appeared out of nowhere!

I glanced over at Gaara and for some reason I seemed to find the whole situation funny. I started to laugh and Gaara joined me.

Soon everyone wandered over to where we were. "What's going on? What's so funny? What are they laughing at? I wanna know the joke too, guys!" Naruto said.

Seeing the looks on all their faces, like we'd finally gone crazy and this was the moment they'd been waiting for, only made me laugh even harder.

I was on my hands and knees when I finally managed to stop laughing.

I stood up and wiped the tears from beneath my eyes.

I looked at Gaara. "I don't even remember why we started laughing." I said.

Gaara just shrugged.

I looked at everyone staring at us. "What?"

They all shook their head and muttered "Nothing, nothing." And walked away.

"Shall we start juggling again?" I asked Gaara.

"Sure." He said.

"I _think _we were on, like, thirty or something like that." I told him. He just nodded.

We didn't really talk after that. We sort of just lapsed into comfortable silence.

"Ok, everyone, come on over!" we heard Kakashi yell. Gaara kicked the ball up with the top part of his shoe and I caught it.

We walked over to Kakashi. "Good practice today, everyone. Practice tomorrow as usual. Oh, and championships are in three weeks. Next week we'll be training even harder. You guys can go now." He said.

Everyone disbanded and went to their bags.

"Are you going to talk to Sasuke today?" Gaara asked me.

I glanced over at Sasuke who was fooling around with Naruto.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I replied.

"I can wait." He said. I just nodded. I glanced over at Sasuke again and found that he was already looking at me. We locked eyes, and he started walking towards me.

"I'll be in the car." I dimly heard Gaara say. I'm sure I made some sort of noise of agreement but truthfully I don't really remember.

"We need to talk." Sasuke said when he reached me.

I nodded. "I know."

He sighed. "I never meant what I said to Itachi. If he knew how I _really _felt about you he'd…" Sasuke trailed off, as if the idea of what Itachi would do was too bad even for words.

"I know… but you still said it. Who cares about Itachi?" I said.

"You don't understand. Under all that polite talk and good food he's just… it's all an act." Sasuke argued.

"You would know a lot about acts huh? You seem to be pretty good at putting them on yourself." I said. Ok, I know, I know. It was kind of a low blow but he totally deserved it.

"What I felt for you wasn't an act. Everything I felt for you was completely real. I never wanted to hurt you." He said.

"Then you shouldn't have said what you did if you really felt that way." I told him.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked me desperately.

"_Maybe you should listen to what he's saying, babe. Look at that face. How do you say no to THAT?" _my inner asked.

I shrugged, ignoring my inner. "Whatever it takes." I said.

Something changed in his face then. He looked at me with all the intensity in the world. Then he grabbed my upper arms and pulled me to him. His mouth fell onto mine and he started to kiss me.

"Come on, Sakura." He murmured against my lips.

I just stood there, though. He had to prove to me he deserved a second chance.

_"Are you CRAZY? He's so hot and he is TOTALLY into you! Go for it, girl!" _my inner scolded me.

Sasuke meanwhile, let go of one of my arms and wrapped his own around my waist. He pulled me closer to him so my body was flush with his.

His tongue touched the place where my lips met and my mouth fell open of its own accord. He gently slid his tongue in.

He pulled it out and leaned back a little. "Come on, Sa-ku-ra. Just let yourself go. Let yourself _feel _and then decide." He said. His thumb caressed my cheek.

Fine! He wanted me to just feel and not think? Then that's exactly what he'd get.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him back to me. I pretty much attacked his mouth with mine. He was surprised, like he hadn't actually expected me to go for it.

I bit his bottom lip gently, and when his mouth opened under mine in surprise I took that opportunity and slid my tongue in. Sasuke got his wits about him quickly and soon we were fighting for dominance. He eventually won, of course.

Soon though, I pulled away from him.

"Wow." Sasuke said. I nodded, a little breathless. I couldn't believe what I'd just done.

"I-I have to go. Gaara…" I sighed. "Oh crap! Gaara! How long has it been? I have to go!" I said. I ran over and grabbed my stuff. I practically sprinted to the parking lot.

"I am _so _sorry!" I called out to Gaara. He was lying on the hood of his car with his shirt off. Despite having his earbuds in he still looked up when I called out to him.

"No problem." He said, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on.

"No, I really am sorry." I said.

"You did what you had to do." There was an unreadable expression on his face as he said that.

We got in his car. I reached in my bag to check my phone for messages. I had one voicemail from my mom.

"Honey, don't forget that you're supposed to help out at Moegi's birthday party, ok? It starts at six and ends at eight, but they want you there at about five forty-five. Call me when you get there."

"Oh my God!" I said. I checked the time on my phone. 5:30. Had that much time really passed?

"What?" Gaara asked me, looking over.

"My little cousin's birthday is today and I completely forgot. It's in like half an hour. Plus I still have to get changed." I said.

"Why don't you call them and tell them you'll be a little late?" he asked.

"Good idea!" I replied. I plugged in my Aunt's number on the keypad and waited for her to pick up. No one did so I left a message.

"Hey, Tsunade, sorry if I'm late. I just got out of soccer practice, and I still have to get changed. I'm _so _sorry." I said and then hung up.

"Do you think you could speed up a little?" I asked Gaara. He didn't say anything, but I saw the arrow on the speedometer go up a little.

"You don't mind taking me to her house, do you?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't have anything planned tonight."

"Ok, thanks so much." I said relieved that I had a ride and he didn't mind taking me.

We quickly arrived at my house and I ran inside to get ready.

**Long chapter for the long wait. I hope you guys liked it. Sakura kissed ;) and made up with Sasuke.**

** I posted the music that Sakura thought she heard when she looked at Orochimaru at the bottom of my profile. I should probably clean it up a little sometime… maybe I'll do that tonight… **

** Preview: **

_"Is that your boyfriend?"_

_ "We're just friends." _

_ "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." _

_ "You don't mind?" _

**I bet everyone is excited for the next chapter now. I don't know when I'll post it. Probably when I get bored with my other stories again. **


	10. Moegis Party

**Enjoy the chapter guys. **

We managed to make it to my house in good time. "You can come in, if you want." I said as I gathered all my stuff together. Gaara got out of the car with me and followed me inside. I saw him take a cursory look around.

I didn't have time to give him a tour though, unfortunately. I ran upstairs straight to my bedroom. "Uh, you can just hang out in here while I get ready." I said as I dug around in my drawers for something nice to wear.

Gaara ambled around my room looking at all my books and the little knick-knacks that were littered about my room.

I pulled some dark wash jeggings and a pretty sky blue tank top out of one of my drawers and then went to my bathroom to change into them. I managed to change in record time.

I went back to my room and pulled on some black Vans to finish off the look.

"How do I look?" I asked, spinning around in front of Gaara.

Gaara looked me up and down. "You look great." He said in a very gay voice. I giggled, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of my room and down the stairs.

"Oh! One second. Let me go put on some perfume!" I said, sprinting back up the stairs and slathering on some deodorant and spraying a little perfume onto my neck.

I ran back downstairs. Gaara audibly sniffed and said "That smells really good."

"Thanks. My mom got it for me." I replied. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and whipped it back and forth a few times and then smoothed it down with my fingers.

"That was hot." Gaara said.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want a cookie?"

"I'd love a cookie." He said. We walked into my kitchen. I handed him two cookies off of the plate and grabbed two for myself.

We walked out to the car together. "Can I drive?" I asked him.

"Go for it." He said tossing me the keys.

I caught the keys and got in on the driver's side. "You know, most people wouldn't let me drive their car." I told him as I inserted the key and started the car.

"Well I'm not most people. Besides I figure that you're a pretty careful driver and won't crash it or anything." He explained.

I clicked the button to turn on the radio and classical music thundered throughout the car. I glanced over at him with my eyebrows raised. "Classical?" I asked.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it." He said.

"How about some pop music?" I asked him.

"Your wish is my command, princess." He said and pressed a button. "Heartbeat" by Enrique Iglesias started playing.

I sneered at the princess comment. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I can pay for gas. It's a bit of a long drive." I said.

Gaara shrugged. "You don't have to."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." It was like a thirty minute drive both ways; of course I was going to pay for gas.

"If you insist." He said.

"I do." I replied and then turned up the music.

I started singing along with Enrique and, surprisingly, so did Gaara. I rolled down the windows and let the wind blow through my hair.

***N_e__**W**_ _**g**__I__**r**__L_***

"We're here." I said, pulling into a long driveway. Gaara looked around.

"Nice place." He commented drily.

"I know. They're so rich." I said.

I pulled up behind all the other cars and parked. There were a lot of other people here. How did my little cousin have so many friends?  
>We walked up to the front door together. "You don't have to come inside if you don't want to?" I said, glancing over at him.<p>

He shot me a look. "Sakura. What else am I going to do while I'm waiting for you?"

"Point taken." I said and didn't mention it again.

When we finally reached the front door after many days of walking I almost collapsed from thirst. Just kidding, it only took us like a minute to reach the front door.

I rang the doorbell and almost immediately my Aunt Tsunade answered.

"I got your voicemail. The last guest just arrived, so I don't think I'm too mad at you." She said. Her pretty brown eyes fell on something over my shoulder. "Oh good. You even brought help. Well, come on in then."

I opened my mouth to tell her that Gaara wasn't there to help when he spoke up "It's my pleasure." I guess if he didn't mind, then who was I to argue.

We stepped inside and Tsunade was about to lead us to the kids when, what felt like a little torpedo ran into my legs. "Sakura!" I heard a little voice yell.

"Hey, Moegi." I said, patting the top of her head.

She looked over and saw Gaara standing beside me. "Is that your boyfriend, Sakura?"

I laughed. "Nope. He's just a friend." I told her.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Do you want your present now?" I asked her, bending down so we could see eye to eye.

"Yes!" she said and nodded enthusiastically. I straightened and dug around in my pocket. I finally managed to pull out a dainty silver charm bracelet.

"This is the bracelet your mom gave to me when I was your age." I explained to her.

Moegi's eyes got really wide and she said "Really?"

I nodded. "Mhmm, but it's yours now, so take good care of it." I put it around her tiny wrist and clasped it.

"Thanks, Sakura!" she said. She gave me a big hug and then ran off, probably to show her friends her new (at least to her) bracelet.

"She really appreciated that." Tsunade told me.

"I know." I replied.

"Well, I guess it's time to get you two to work then." Tsunade said with and evil glint in her eyes and a grin.

***N_e__**W**_ _**g**__I__**r**__L_***

"Those kids are _still _going?" I asked, collapsing onto the couch.

"Oh, honey, trust me. You haven't seen the worst of it." Said a woman with long black hair and red tinged eyes. I think her name was Kurenai.

"Oh _God_. That was bad enough." I said.

"At least you had your friend here to help you. Gary was his name? He was pretty cute." Said another woman. Her blonde hair was cut into a bob.

"Gaara." I corrected her.

He had gone to the bathroom during our brief reprieve from the torture.

"He's pretty good with kids. That's always a good sign. Jiraiya is such a bad influence on the kids I'm usually glad that he's always gone." Tsunade said, winking at me.

I blushed. "Guys, we're _just _friends. We play soccer together. He's my team mate."

All the women simultaneously looked at each other and then looked at me. They all had the same silly smirk on their faces too.

"Seriously." I groaned.

"That's what we said in the beginning too." The one with the blonde bob said.

I rolled my eyes and wracked my brain for a way out of this situation. "I'm hungry. Let's have some cake." I said and jumped up from the couch.

"I'm sure Gary would like some of _your _cake!" Blonde Bob yelled after me.

I tried to quell the blush rising into my cheek. "Hey guys!" I called out as I walked into the kitchen. "Who wants cake?" All of the kids came running at me yelling "Me! Me! Me! Me!"

"Alright, alright. Everyone sit down at the table and I'll get you guys your cake." I said. Everyone did as I asked and obediently sat in their seats.

"Now, one at a time, everyone bring their plate up and I'll serve you cake." I told them.

Gaara walked into the kitchen just then. "Gaara, could you get them ice cream?" I asked. He nodded and got the huge tub of ice cream from the freezer.

I sliced the cake into even pieces and carefully started putting a piece onto each kid's plate. Gaara quickly scooped the ice cream out and gave some to everyone.

We actually worked pretty well together. It must have been all those team work drills Kakashi always had us running.

When we were done, I grabbed a candle and put it in Moegi's piece of cake. Then I set it on fire.

We all sang Happy Birthday to her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and then a second later opened them and blew out the candle.

I pulled the candle out of her piece of cake and threw it away.

I gave Moegi a quick kiss and then walked back over to the cake. I cut myself a piece and scooped out some ice cream.

"This looks good." Gaara said at my elbow.

"Yeah." I replied, licking some excess icing off of my fingers.

Gaara got himself some ice cream and cake. Meanwhile I was surveying the table and didn't see a single open spot.

"Do you want to eat outside?" I asked him. He glanced over at the table and then back to me. "Yeah, we'd probably get mauled by some angry kid."

I snorted and led him out the French doors that led to Tsunade's patio. We sat on their porch swing and started to sway gently.

"The sunset is so pretty." I said, watching the colors spread across the sky.

"Mhmm." Gaara replied. I could tell, without even looking, that his mouth was full.

I glanced over at him and almost laughed out loud. Somehow he'd managed to get ice cream on his nose. He looked so adorable.

"What?" he asked me with wide eyes.

I laughed out loud then. "Chill. You just have ice cream on your nose."

I reached out and wiped the ice cream from his nose. And… I might've let my hand brush across his face unesscarily but I wanted to make sure I got it all! It was just so perfect, with the setting sun and Gaara looking all adorable with the ice cream…

He looked down at his plate and started swinging us.

I sighed.

We talked about trivial things like when Kiba had tried to steal the last chip out of Choji's chip bag. When we were done eating we headed back inside. We tossed our paper plates and followed the music we heard coming from the next room. We found everyone dancing.

Gaara turned to me. "May I have this dance?" he asked me with a small, sweet smile. He held out his hand.

I put my hand in his and replied. "You may."

We did like a tango/salsa/whatever else we could think of. At the end of the song Gaara lowered me into a dip. I suddenly realized how close our faces were. Our breaths were mingling and his eyes were very, very bright.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." The kids started to say. Gaara looked up at them and then quickly leaned down and kissed my cheek. Except, it was pretty much the corner of my mouth. He then helped me up from the dip and bowed. All the little kids laughed and clapped. My eyes met my aunt's and she gave me a knowing look and a smirk. I could see the _I told you so _written all over her face.

Suddenly, I felt my pocket start to vibrate. I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen. _Temari. _

I walked out of the living room and went into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Sakura, is my brother with you?" She asked. I could hear the underlying worry in her voice.

"I – uh, yeah, he's here with me, Temari." I said.

I heard her breathe a sigh of relief. "We've been trying to reach him all night. He must've turned off his cell phone. Can I talk to him?"

"Sure." I said.

I went back to the living room and got Gaara's attention. I motioned to the phone and he came into the kitchen with me.

I handed him the phone.

"Hey." He said. He listened to what was said and then replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. No, we're not making out. We're actually at her little cousin's birthday party." I felt myself flush a little but he still looked as cool as ever.

He listened for a moment and then said "Shut up, Temari. I think the party is over at 8:30. I should be home by ten."

Temari said something else. "See ya, sis." He said and then handed me the phone.

"My brother is such an ass." Temari said. I laughed. "Well I guess you've gotta get back to your party now. I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura."

"Until then, Temari." I replied and then hung up.

I glanced at the clock on my phone. 8:23.

"It's almost 8:30; do you want to head out now?" I asked Gaara who was standing there, watching me.

He shrugged. "I'm fine with whatever you want to do."

"Ok. Then we'll leave soon. I'm getting a little tired." I told him. He nodded and followed me into the living room.

"I think Gaara and I are going to head out, now, Tsunade, if that's ok with you." I said.

"That should be fine. Thanks for all your guys' help. Moegi and I really appreciated it." She replied and pulled me in for a hug.

"Are you leaving, Sakura?" Moegi asked me.

"Yeah, kiddo." I said, ruffling her hair.

"Aww!" all the kids said.

"It's ok, guys. We'll come back again sometime." I told them.

After that, they all wanted hugs from Gaara and I.

When we finally managed to get out of there it was 8:40.

"Will you drive?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Thanks." I replied and got in on the passenger side. I was so tired I about collapsed onto his seat. It had been a long day. Next time Tsunade wanted me to babysit I was going to bring the whole soccer team along. Hey, that wasn't a bad idea actually.

Gaara's car had bench seats so I slid over and laid my head on his shoulder. He tensed up for a second and then wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Friends did this didn't they? I wasn't going too far?

"I hope you don't mind." I said as my eyes slid shut.

"I don't." he replied with a soft chuckle.

I felt myself relax completely but just before I felt myself completely fall into oblivion I thought I felt a feather-light brush of something (lips, perhaps?) over my head and a quiet whisper of "Sweet dreams." Then the black encompassed me.


	11. Author's note

**After reading through some of my stories I realized that they're not very good and the plot was moving WAY too fast for the length I had planned. This is one of those stories. So I have decided to revise the current chapters and fix up some glaring plot holes and typos and what not. Thank you for all the support so far. Revised chapter one will probably be up some time soon. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to PM me**


End file.
